Celos
by Animem4ker
Summary: Sakura se encuentra quebrada despues del trato que le dio Naruto por encontrarse en lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero sobreto...por mostrar algo que no debia...lagrimas...continuacion de Encuentro Accidental Segundo
1. 1 ¿Que le paso a mi amiga?

**Bueno…e aquí la continuación del Fic "Encuentro Accidental" de Ino y Naruto, como es continuación este Fic sugiero lean ese Fic antes de leer este, pero si quieren leer este Fic sin leer el otro…no ahí problema B) que lo disfruten :P**

**¿Qué le sucedió a mi amiga…?**

Na…Na…Naruto…-Sakura estaba inmóvil, aterrada, llorando y quebrada, estaba en el suelo, recostada a la pared viendo el vació con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos…pero si era la primera vez que SENTIA esos ojos…nadie más en su casa oyó lo que acaba de suceder, se sentía completamente sola y abandonada.

La noche que Naruto e Ino habían vivido por fin llego a su fin, al dar la noticia Ino de no haber quedado embarazada un enorme peso se le quito de los hombros a los dos y a partir de ese día la relación de Ino y Naruto se hizo oficial para la familia Yamaka y para todo el que preguntase, todo el que se enteraba terminaba boquiabierto, en realidad…nadie se esperaba de que Ino y Naruto terminaran juntos, ni los padres de Ino ni sus amigos, en apariencia la más impactada fue Hinata, incluso Ino se sintió un poco mal por ella, pero a la final Hinata termino mostrándole una sonrisa a Ino y diciéndole a esta en su suave tono de voz-espero sean felices, por favor cuida de Naruto-Ino se sorprendió de lo que le dijo Hinata, devolviéndole la sonrisa responde en tono igual de dulce-así lo haré.

Oye Naruto…¿no has notado algo extraño en Sakura últimamente?-pregunta Ino mientras comía su plato de Ramen-No…¿porque…?-devuelve la pregunta Naruto a Ino, Sakura fue la única persona que tomo de MUY mala gana la noticia de la nueva relación de Ino y Naruto, Ino esperaba que fuese Hinata la que tomase la noticia de peor manera pero de echo se alegro por ambos y les deseo una feliz relación, en cuanto a Sakura, no quiso decir nada más que "me alegro por ti" y lo dijo de muy mala gana.

La relación de Ino y Naruto prosperaba e iba bastante bien, en ocasiones Tsunade los enviaba a ambos a una misma misión y la terminaban con resultados excepcionales, claro…no quiere decir que la relación de Ino y Naruto fuera puro color rosa, tenia sus altas y bajas, en ocasiones terminaban discutiendo de forma muy fea hasta el punto que cada quien tomaba por su lado, pero al final siempre terminaban solucionando todas aquellas diferencias que terminaban asustando a ambos de llegar a un final deseado por ninguno de los dos.

No estamos casados y ya discutimos como si lo estuviéramos-comenta Naruto de forma muy alegre a la ocupada Ino quien se encargaba de hacer varios ramos de flores-si, pero es normal, no se puede esperar que todo sea color de rosa, hablando de eso…me pasas esas que están por halla…-Naruto había aprendido de Ino a manipular más la flores, ya que cuando Ino no entrenaba o no tomaba misiones se la pasaba en la tienda ya que ese era su trabajo, su papa le dijo que si lo deseaba podía de vez en cuando salir con Naruto en lugar de pasar tanto en la tienda, en lugar de eso Naruto pidió trabajo en la Tienda para pasar más tiempo con Ino, tomando en cuenta que debía acostumbrarse a verse rodeado por flores si deseaba un vida futura con ella.

Era abril, ya Naruto e Ino tenían tres meses juntos, Naruto se gano muy rápido la confianza del papa de Ino, tanto así que Ino pudo mudarse con Naruto, aun que la casa de Naruto no era muy grande, tampoco de lo más acogedora para los gustos Ino, le pareció bien, después de todo, aquel pequeño departamento reflejaba en cierta forma el pasado de Naruto, la vida se hizo mucho más amena desde que Ino su mudo con Naruto, Ino resultaba muy buena cocinera y la casa se encontraba mucho más limpia desde su llegada, Naruto tuvo que cambiar algunos hábitos, pero esto fue para bien, aun así…aun que ahora vivían juntos…y dormían juntos ambos quedaron en POR AHORA…no repetir la noche con la que iniciaron su relación para evitar cualquier tipo de susto, ambos deseaban tener un hijo…pero no era el momento para ello sin mencionar…que tampoco tenían la edad para que se les permitiera criar a un hijo…

Una noche Naruto se despierta en medio de esta, no se veia nada ecepto lo que tocaba los rayos de luz de la luna, se voltea y encuentra a Ino despierta-Naruto dormía en la lado derecho de la cama, mientras Ino en el izquierdo- sus ojos mostraban que en realidad nunca había caído dormida y su expresión era pensativa y de preocupación-una moneda por tus pensamientos-dice de forma alegre Naruto para tratar de animar a Ino, esta suelta una risita al escuchar a Naruto, se voltea a verlo y le pregunta tono de voz muy suave-¿donde esta la moneda?-pues te la debo...-responde Naruto y ambos terminan riéndose por un momento, pero luego la expresión de Ino cambian nuevamente a preocupación-sabes Naruto…cuando Sakura y yo nos volvimos rivales por Sasuke…en cierta forma fue divertida, por lo menos me insultaba y siempre terminábamos en alguna competencia, pero ahora…-el silencio de Ino expresaba la preocupación que sentía por sin mencionar que extrañaba hablar con ella, ya lleva tres meses que no hablaba con ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Naruto cambia a una de culpa cierra sus ojos y suspira, Ino ve la expresión de Naruto y pregunta- sabes algo que yo no¿verdad Naruto…?-Naruto se quita la cobija que los cubría y se sienta en la cama, Ino se sienta a su lado, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Naruto conocía el motivo del porque la actitud de Sakura, Naruto suspira nuevamente y le explica a Ino lo que hizo, todo lo que sabia y creía del porque Sakura se comportaba así, de la amenaza que le hizo a Sakura sin darle los motivos.

Los ojos de Ino mostraban asombro por todo lo que había oído de Naruto, el silencio se apodero de la habitación por un tiempo, ninguno de los dos le dirigió la mirada al otro, Naruto suspira nuevamente y en un tono de voz muy apagado dice-si estas molesta con migo lo entiendo, debí…-¿porque e de estar molesta con tigo?-pregunta Ino al tiempo que interrumpe a Naruto, Naruto volta a ver a Ino y encuentra una mirada muy serena y dulce en los ojos de Ino, esta sonríe y con su mano derecha le hace una caria en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto-tuviste el valor para decírmelo, antes de que yo me enterara por la misma Sakura.

Ino…pero…no estas molesta por como amenace a Sakura, es decir yo…-tenias tus motivos-nuevamente Ino interrumpe a Naruto, Ino se cruza de piernas, colocas ambas manos encima de su pierna y dirigiendo una mirada al techo continua-no me molesta que nos halla visto…era factible que alguien nos encontrara…mejor ella que un ANBU-Ino muestra una sonrisa a Naruto-Ino…

Lo que me molesta es que llorara…-la expresión de Ino cambia a una de decepción-desde que tengo memoria has estado encima de Sakura tratando de hacer que esta se fijara en ti y siempre te rechazaba y vino a llorar porque tu y yo vivimos eso…-Ino cierra sus ojos y sacude su cabeza-me parece absurdo.

A mi me molesto, tal cual dices toda mi vida estuve enamorado de Sakura hasta…que te conocí…no es por…-te entiendo…se lo que quieres decir-responde Ino mostrando una expresión serena y comprensiva, Naruto sonríe por un momento pero luego su expresión vuelve a la molesta que tenia-me dio rabia al ver que Sakura se puso a llorar, como…es como…-es lo que haría una chica al ver que su novio o marido le es infiel…por eso te molestaste hasta ese punto…-Naruto asiste.

Lo más molesto…es la actitud que esta tomando actualmente, es muy fría con nosotros y con todos, se la pasa molesta, no tiene disposición para nada es…-muy egoísta de su parte-agrega Ino, Naruto nuevamente asiste y el silencio reina nuevamente, Naruto suspira nuevamente y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Ino lo calla poniéndole un dedo en sus labios, al quitarlo lo besa y lo fuerza a acostarse, Naruto simplemente cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar correspondiendo al besos de su amada Ino.

Ya no importa Naruto, si Sakura va a tomar esa actitud, que la tome…solo podemos ver que sucede y actuar acorde a lo que suceda¿de acuerdo?-pregunta Ino Naruto muestra una expresión dulce y responde-de acuerdo…-lleva su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Ino para acariciarla, esta le sonríe y nuevamente vuelve a besarlo…una vez que Ino rompe el beso toma la cobija y vuelve a arropar a ambos y por fin logar conciliar el sueño, Naruto muestra una sonrisa, besa su frete y le susurra a su oído-buenas noches Ino-la pasa su brazo derecho por encima para abrazarla e inmediatamente cae en un profundo sueño…

**Espero halla sido de su agrado, dado que también tengo que actualizar otro fic quizás me tarde un poco en hacer el siguiente cap, nos seguimos leyendo :P**


	2. 2 Discución

**Hi, aquí el segundo cap de este Fic :D dado que Sakura pasa a ser un personaje importante hago una breve descripción de que "tan" desarrollada esta…para futuros caps XD bueno, aquí se los dejo, hasta entonces, cya **

**Advertencia: digamos q el cap sera UN poco crudo, por eso hago la advertencia de que se ADSTENGAN de leer los FANS a muerte de Sakura por q se que me terminaran diciendo del mal q me voy a morir una vez q leean este cap TT, no es mi intencion ser asi de crudo pero es la unica forma de llegar al final q tengo en mente (q no es tragico antes que digan algo) esperen a que este el cap 3 publicado para leer donde la situación deja de ser tan cruda y las cosas van otro lado**

**Discusión**

Los días sigue transcurriendo de los más normal, hasta una tarde que parecía seria tranquila, estaba a punto de convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla para no para Ino ni para Naruto…si no para Sakura, el mes de Abril esta llegando a su final y dado que Ino y Naruto no tenían asignadas misiones ni tampoco se les había ocurrido hacer algo, ambos estaban en la tienda, era un día fresco, así que Ino llevaba su vestimenta habitual que resultaba bastante fresca mientras Naruto llevaba Shorts y una franela, ambas prendas tenían su combinación favorita de color, era primera vez que esta estaba tan saturada, Ino y Naruto estaban de un lado a otro atendiendo al un gran numero de clientas-¡Naruto, Ino!-ambos escuchan una voz que les resulta familiar, hacen lo posible para ver a la entrada y en esta encuentran a Shizune, por la mirada de preocupación de Shizune ambos notan que se trataba de algo serio y no les queda de otra que sacar a las clientas para poder hablar con Shizune.

Una vez que sacan a todas sus clientas, entra Shizune y cierran la tienda-Naruto Ino…necesito pedirles algo a ambos-comienza Shizune, su tono de voz resulta de preocupación-no se porque…pero tengo el presentimiento…que se trata de Sakura…-comenta Naruto al tiempo q se recuesta a la puerta, Shizune asiste...ambos suspiran-síguenos…-ambos van al mostrador Ino de la caja del mostrador, Shizune de frente a este mientras que Naruto va por algo de Té

Naruto buscando…-a cambiado varios hábitos desde que vivimos juntos-interrumpe Ino a Shizune, esta se sorprende-¡viven…-eso no viene al caso e igual no te hagas malas ideas, Naruto es una muy buena persona, no tienes las mañas de Jiraiya…-interrumpe de nuevo Ino mostrando una sonrisa a la aun más sorprendida Shizune, Naruto no tarda en regresar con una bandeja con un Tetera y sus tazas, Ino lo sirve, Naruto se sienta y después de Shizune haber dado el primer sorbo de Te empieza a hablar-verán…imagino que se habrán dado cuenta de la MUY mala disposición de Sakura últimamente

Naruto no da respuesta, solo se queda sujetando su taza de té, Ino es quien responde con un tono de voz resultaba de decepción-si…si nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿porque lo dices?-Shizune suspira, vuelve a dar un sorbo y prosigue-últimamente, Sakura ha realizado varias misiones, aun que las a completado estamos teniendo varias quejas de los clientes, más que ser ese el problema principal…me preocupa la misma Sakura…

¡Porque te preocupa…ella fue quien decidió tomar esa aptitud!-responde Naruto en un tono de voz alto y de muy mala gana, Shizune se sorprende por lo que oyó decir a Naruto, Ino trata de bajar la tención y pregunta en un tono mucho más sutil que el de Naruto-pero…dinos que es lo que te preocupa de ella…se un poco más especifica por favor

Shizune regresa su mirada a Ino, esta sorprendida de las diferentes aptitudes que mostraban ambos con respecto a la misma persona, Shizune nota que ellos sabían lo que le sucedía a Sakura pero no se atrevía a preguntar debido a la actitud de Naruto-me preocupar por Tsunade, esa actitud molesta la esta sacando de quicio y se que tarde o temprano terminara sacándole TODO tipo de información-Shizune mira de reojo a Naruto, este se percata de esto-en alguno de sus entrenamientos por las malas.

Naruto deja su taza en el mostrador se levanta y dice-yo hablara con ella…dime donde esta-Shizune le dice que se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto sale, vuelve a cerrar y se aleja de un salto, una vez que Naruto se aleja Shizune vuelve su mirada a Ino y le pregunta-dime ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura, se que por la actitud de Naruto…algo sucedió y se que ustedes lo saben?

Ino suspira y responde-te diré que sucede…TODO…solo si…-Ino deja su taza de té, saca un pergamino, una pluma y un poco de tinta y empieza a escribir en el, lo primero que hace es un circulo en el centro como si se tratase de un pergamino de convocación pero a medida que avanzaba se da cuenta que no era nada de eso-esto es…-es solo por precaución…lo siento Shizune pero si quieres saber que sucede debo cuidarme las espaldas…es un tema muy delicado…firma con tu sangre aquí-termina de decir Ino con un tono de voz apagado, señalando el circulo en el centro, lo que Ino había echo era un pergamino de secretos, una vez que Shizune firmase, por primera vez todo lo que escuchase desde ese momento se escribiría en el pergamino, cuando Ino quisiera Shizune debería firma nuevamente para sellar la conversación, si alguna vez Shizune intentase decir algo de lo escrito en el pergamino, Shizune perdería su voz por UN tiempo.

A Naruto no le toma más de diez minutos llegar a la zona de entrenamiento desde la tienda ya ahí encuentra a Sakura sentada frente al lago vistiendo una ropa bastante ligera, un top rosa, una mini falda rosa y en lugar de su mezcla de botas con sandalias, llevaba sandalias-Sakura no había cambiado mucho, media metro sesenta, tan solo cinco centímetros menos que Ino, se había dejado el cabello corto, físicamente hablando, a diferencia de la "desarrollada" de Ino, el cuerpo de Sakura se le podía catalogar como "Natural" en cuento al tamaño de sus senos, esbelta y al igual que todas las demás Kunoichi, de cuerpo firme debido al entrenamiento ninja-¿que quieres Naruto…?-pregunta de muy mala gana Sakura al sentir a Naruto detrás suyo-no he dicho nada…

No vine por eso-responde Naruto con un tono de voz similar al de Sakura-vine porque me lo pidieron…han pasado ya casi CUATRO meses y me sorprenden que no superes que lo que paso esa noche.

Sakura sacude su rostro y responde aun de mala gana-y a ti que te importa lo que haga yo con mi vida…porque no regresas con la PUTA de…-Naruto no le permite terminar de hablar, cunado patea fuertemente a Sakura en el rostro haciéndola rodar varios metros hacia atrás, no es capaz de ver cuando siente que alguien se sienta en cima suyo y la sujetan por su top apenas habré sus ojos ve los ojos de Kyubi en el rostro de Naruto-no VOY a permitirte que hables así de Ino-amenaza Naruto a Sakura con un tono de voz pesado

¿Porque…?-pregunta Sakura con un tono de voz adolorido-acaso eso no es lo que hacen ellas, entregar su cuerpo a…-Naruto capta lo que insinuaba Sakura y la arroja fuertemente, esta es rompe varios árboles con su espalda antes de detenerse.

Sakura estaba adolorida, se levantaba lentamente sus labios estaban rotos y tenia heridas por todo su cuerpo debido a las astillas, cuando levanta su cabeza para ver hacia el frente encuentra el brazo izquierdo de Naruto tomándola por le cuello de su top y azotándola contra una árbol-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR ASI, TU NO SABES NADA DE NADA!-grita el enardecido Naruto

Lo único que se es que Ino no es más que una…-Naruto no le permite terminar de hablar la termina golpeando fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que Sakura terminara votando un chorro de sangre por la boca, con su mano izquierda la frente de Sakura para azotar su cabeza contra el árbol-Escúchame muy bien Sakura…-se dirige Naruto a Sakura con un tono de voz amenazante-TODOS en la aldea han tomado bastante bien nuestra relación, incluso Hinata…-Ino le había dicho a Naruto después de que formalizo oficialmente su relación acerca de los sentimientos de Hinata para con el, este hasta la fecha no conocía de los sentimientos de Hinata, considerando que Hinata era una gran amiga de Ino, esta se sintió muy mal, ya que sintió haberle robado lo más preciado a una amiga, pero se sintió mucho mejor después de escuchar lo que esta le había deseado a ambos.

Mientras que tu eres la única desgraciada que no a podido aceptar lo nuestro solo porque estuviste en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado…-Sakura apenas logra abrir sus ojos para ver la furia marcada en todo Naruto-te advierto…que si le llegas a hacer algo a Ino…por tus malditos celos…te juro que hare que te arrepientas toda tu vida…-Naruto suelta a Sakura quien cae al suelo sin poder moverse, Naruto se queda contemplando un momento y le dice-no eres ni la mitad de la chica de me enamore-dicho esto Naruto se desaparece.

Entonces…tu y Naruto…-Ino asiste, Ino le había contado todo a Shizune, todo desde el comienzo, desde que chocaron en el mercado hasta la noche de año nuevo que vivieron-por eso mismo este pergamino Shizune…ahora sabes que sucedió entre Naruto y yo, como comenzó nuestra relación…ahora, por favor firma nuevamente porque no te dejare ir hasta que firmes-Shizune se queda en silencio por un momento luego dirigiendo una mirada a Ino dice-de acuerdo, firmare…pero has que pueda hablar con esto SOLO con Sakura-Ino asiste y coloca el nombre de Sakura en el pergamino, una vez que Ino coloco esa cláusula Shizune firma

**Para los que no siguieron mi advertencia, por favor no me digan día ni hora de mi muerte… prefiero no saber, dije q el cap iba a ser crudo, asi que…bueno, solo espero que no se hagan malas ideas del Fic, y ESPERO verlo en el siguiente cap…TT**


	3. 3 Confeción

**Aquí el tercer cap…para que no me maten por el segundo (Animem4ker se esconde) no soy tan malo, ni tampoco tan amarillento, este cap será un poco largo debido a todo lo que debo explicar en el, no pediré que lo disfruten…solo pediré que lo lean**

**Confesión**

Pero Ino acoso no…-la única persona permitida en el pergamino es Sakura, no puedes hablar ni con Naruto ni con migo-advirtió Ino a Shizune antes de que el pergamino hicieran su trabajo efecto-pero se a lo que te refieres…en realidad se nos a echo un poco difícil, yo lo e intentado, pero Sakura no se a dejado…en realidad…-la expresión de Ino cambia a una de tristeza mientras dirigía su mirada a la taza de Té-extraño mucho a mi amiga Sakura…-Shizune se queda un tiempo viendo a Ino, deja la taza de Té en el mostrador se levanta y dice en tono alegre-tratare de hablar con Sakura…yo también quiero que vuelve a la normalidad antes de que suceda algo malo-en eso ambas escuchan la puerta voltean y ven a Hinata muy preocupada

Si es que no sucedió algo malo…-comenta Ino al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige rápidamente con Shizune a abrir la puerta-¡que sucede Hinata!-exclaman ambas en unísono-Naruto me pidió que te buscara Ino, dijo que es urgente, también me pidió que buscara Shizune…que tiene que ir a la zona de entrenamiento lo más rápido posible-Ino y Shizune intercambian una mirada de preocupación, Ino estaba apunto de dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento pero Shizune la detiene.

Por ahí no queda la casa de Naruto-comenta Shizune-pero…-Naruto te necesita, yo me encargare de Sakura…-comenta Shizune, a Ino le vasta con ver el brillo con los ojos de Shizune, asiste con la cabeza, le entrega las llaves a Hinata para que cierre la tiende y que guardara las llaves, y de un salto se pone en camino a la casa de Naruto mientras que Shizune se pone en camino al campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando Ino llega a la casa de Naruto encuentra la puerta abierta, la abre muy lentamente al tiempo que se asoma, las sandalias de Naruto no estaban en la entrada, estaban tiradas en medio de la "cocina" Ino mira en el suelo y ve lo que parecía que eran gotas que había caído al suelo, Ino entra y cierra la puerta, estaba algo asustada, podía oir el a Naruto llorando, parecía un sonido fantasmal Ino entra al cuarto, encuentra a Naruto sentado en el borde de la cama llorando.

Naruto…-es un susurro lo que sale de los labios de Ino, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Naruto levante su cabeza y vea a Ino, era la primera vez que Ino encontraba esa mirada de tristeza extrema en el rostro de Naruto-Ino…-la voz de Naruto parecía fantasmal, jamás había oído a Naruto así, tan deprimido, tan asustado-lo…lo siento…no se que me paso…no se que….por favor ayúdame…-gime Naruto al tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza

A Ino se salen las lagrimas de ver a Naruto así, inmediatamente sale corriendo y lo abraza-tranquilo…ya todo paso…ya todo paso…

Shizune no tarda en llegar al área de entrenamiento, se notan las destrozos que hizo Naruto-¡Sakura!-grita Shizune con el temor de que Sakura estuviese muerta, va a buscarlas entre los árboles y encuentra a Sakura sentada recostada en árbol sanando sus heridas-¡Sakura que alegría verte viva!-grita Shizune de felicidad lanzándose a abrazar a Sakura, pero apenas esta la abraza Sakura grita para que la suelte, Shizune la suelta de forma inmediata.

Sakura…-es apenas susurro de Shizune, esta continua inmutable sanando sus heridas-déjame ayudarte-Shizune estaba concentrando chakra en su mano para ayudar a Sakura pero esta simplemente pero Sakura nuevamente grita para que la deja sola

Shizune se queda observándola por un momento, aun tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo la expresión en su rostro, era de odio, nunca había visto a Sakura así, ya la había visto molesta, llevaba tres meses, casi cuatro, pero no había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Sakura, Shizune no dice nada por un momento, pero luego casi en un susurro dice-Sakura…ya casi han pasado cuatro meses…porque no puedes aceptarlo.

Sakura seguía sin decir nada, Shizune suspira y dice-Sakura…lo se todo, se lo que viste…-cuando Sakura oye esto detiene el pasar de su mano sobre su brazo, levanta tan solo mirada y le pregunta con una voz fría a Shizune-¿Quién te lo dijo…?

Fue Ino, me dijo todo…TODO, todo lo que…-no me interesa lo que te halla dicho esa puta…solo lárgate y déjame sola-en eso Sakura vuelve a bajar su mirada a su brazo para continuar sanándolo

¡Por favor Sakura! Llevas casi cuatro meses estas juzgando a Ino y-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA!-grita eufórica Sakura-¡Ino llevo a Naruto de mi lado entiendes eso!-Shizune esta asombrada nunca antes había visto esa mezcla de odio y dolor, Sakura estaba llorando

¡Esa puta de Ino se llevo a Naruto de mi lado usando su cuerpo!-seguía gritando Sakura, Shizune se atreve a interrumpir gritando también-¡Como puedes decir que te quito a Naruto si…!-¡Déjame sola!-grita nuevamente Sakura lanzando sus lagrimas alrededor suyo, Shizune se queda asombrada se queda muda, Sakura esta realmente triste, nunca la había visto así, pero al mismo tiempo esta encerrada en si misma no quería recibir ayuda de nadie, si alguien la podía hacer entrar en razón por lo visto era Naruto ya que Sakura pudo haber devuelto los golpes a Naruto pero por lo visto…por ser el no quiso devolvérselos.

Esta bien…me iré…-dice Shizune en tono de decepción al tiempo que se levanta-trate de ayudarte como amiga…pero por lo visto no quieres ninguna ayuda-Shizune se voltea y dirige unas ultimas palabras a Sakura-será mejor que dejes ya esos celos tuyos…porque Tsunade no será tan apacible como Naruto y yo si llegas a sacarla de quicio con esa actitud tuya-dicho esto Shizune se desaparece de un salto.

Ino se había sentado al lado de Naruto abrazando su cabeza, este seguía llorando no da señal de parar-Naruto…-llama Ino a Naruto quien responde moviendo su cabeza para ver el rostro de Ino, sus ojos se sobre saltan al encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro-Naruto…sea lo que sea que hallas echo…dímelo, no importa lo que hallas echo, si no me lo dices, no se te pasara lo que tienes

Es que…tengo miedo-responde Naruto en un tono de voz lloroso y quitándole la mirada a Ino, Ino lo suelta para que este se sienta más cómodo, Ino le pregunta-¿a que le tienes miedo…?-a lo que Naruto responde-de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré de por vida…

Naruto le dice explica a Ino brevemente lo que sucedió hace poco, la expresión de Ino de ternura va cambiando a una de molestia, y una vez que Naruto termina de explicar lo que sucedió el silencio se apodera del cuarto

Naruto…dime…porque lo hiciste-pregunta Ino con un tono de voz molesto, tono de voz de Ino lastima a Naruto en lo más profundo, lo ultimo que le hacia falta es que lo hacia falta es que la persona que el amaba lo dejara en ese momento-odio a Sakura…odia a ESTA Sakura…-Naruto levanta sus piernas y las coloca en el borde de la cama, las abraza y hunde su cabeza entre estas-extraño a la Sakura que me golpeaba…extraño mucho a la Sakura que conocí en el pasado…

La expresión de molestia de Ino cambia a una comprensión al igual que su tono de voz-yo también la extraño…pero sabes…en parte a sido también nuestra culpa…si realmente queremos que vuelva la Sakura que queremos debería hablar con ella, deberíamos-¡YO INTENTE HABLAR CON ELLA!-grita Naruto interrumpiendo a Ino quien se voltea súbitamente al oir a Naruto-¡yo quería hablar con ella, mis intenciones eran las de explicarle todo a Sakura pero en le momento que te llamo Puta…perdí la cabeza y empecé a golpearla-Naruto…

¡Sakura volvió a llamarte Puta de forma indirecta y seguí atacándola como un COBARDE!-con esto Naruto volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus llantos volvieron a cobrar fuerza, Ino se sentía mal por haber pensado por un momento que Naruto había atacado a Sakura sin motivo alguno pero por lo visto no fue así-¡Nos juzga sin motivo alguno, sin conocer toda la historia! Me da rabia, simplemente no me creo esta es la Sakura que conocimos

Naruto…dime…¿aun amas a Sakura…?-pregunta Ino en un tono de voz apagado, el silencio de Naruto responde a Ino-no te hagas naruto, sabes muy bien lo que pregunte aun…-por favor…no digas eso…-responde Naruto en llantos, Ino voltea y encuentra en los ojos de Naruto tristeza como nunca la había visto-por favor Ino…no digas eso…lo ultimo que me falta que la persona que amo me deje…

Es que…Sakura tiene algo de razón, nuestra relación comenzó de "esa" forma y no creo-¡NO ME INTERESA COMO COMENZO!-grita Naruto al tiempo que se lanza abrazar a Ino cayendo ambos en la cama-No me interesa si te acostaste con migo por simple placer, no me interesa, esa noche en el festival me sentí completamente distinto, me sentí como nunca, ni siquiera estando con Sakura me sentí como al estar con tigo, eres la persona a la que amo, que eso no se te olvide Ino, ¡YO TE AMO!-termino gritando Naruto abrazando aun más fuerte a Ino, esta termino reventando en llanto y devolviéndole el abrazo a Naruto.

Sakura….no se porque nunca aceptaste a Naruto…pero ahora le estas haciendo un daño muy grande…no me importa si eres mi amiga…no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a Naruto por tu egoísmo-se dice a si misma Ino decidida a hacer algo para ponerle fin a esta ya MUY incomoda situación, Ino le pide a Naruto movilidad y este se la concede, Naruto se sienta al igual que Ino.

Naruto…lo siento…lamento haber dudado de ti…es solo que…-Ino se calla y decide no tocar más el tema, pero internamente los celos de Sakura empezaban a molestarla bastante, desde que tiene memoria recuerda a Naruto interesado por Sakura, pero esta nunca le dio una oportunidad, esa actitud tan egoísta empezaba a molestarla bastante, al igual que Naruto esa actitud de Sakura, ESA Sakura le empezaba a molestar mucho-Ino…-Ino estaba ida en sus pensamientos y reacciona al primer llamado de Naruto, esta lo ve y encuentra ahora una expresión mas calmada, los ojos de Naruto estaban irritado de tanto llorar pero ya no salían lagrimas de estos.

Ino muestra una sonrisa muy dulce y responde-tranquilo…todo esta bien…-coloca su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto y continua-todo esta bien-Naruto sonríe y disfruta mucho de la caricia de Ino, instintivamente Naruto cierra sus ojos en espera de un beso y este llega, haciendo que Naruto se olvide de todas sus preocupaciones en ese momento…

**Espero que este cap halla sido más de su agrado, quizás muchos me vean muy feo por como Sakura esta apareciendo en este Fic…pero prometo que para el final las cosas seran muy distintas, recuerden por favor que el Fic es Angst y Romance, espero verlos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces, cya…**


	4. 4 Cambio

Duelo

Han pasado mas de seis meses desde que actualice este Fic…ya es hora de continuarlo, espero sinceramente me disculpen y disfruten de este cap, prometo terminar este fic o.

**Cambio.**

Era de día, Naruto esta durmiendo de su lado mientras que Ino del suyo, esta es la primera en despertarse, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que ve es a Naruto y encuentra una expresión muy serena, tan hermosa como la tendría un bebe durmiendo, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, Ino se sienta y ve su ropa y la de Naruto tirada en el suelo, lo único que no estaba ahí era la ropa interior de ambos, después de aquel beso las cosas empezaron a calentarse pero ambos conocían sus limites y sobre todo su PROMESA…esa noche no fue mas que una noche de caricias…

Naruto…-dice en susurro Ino al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de SU Naruto, esta sale de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para evitar despertar a Naruto, toma las prendas y acomoda las de Naruto en una silla y se lleva las suyas.

Sakura…-Ino intento con todas sus fuerzas liberar su cabeza la noche anterior pero el nombre de Sakura no dejaba de aparecer en esta, y mucho menos…la imagen de esta-¡CON UN DEMONIO!-exclama Ino golpeando la pared frente suyo mientras el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, Sakura le quito aquella noche, le quito el sueño y le estaba quitando hasta su animo, esperaba que una ducha le ayudase a relajarse pero ni esto le ayudaba, actualmente, no le importaba tanto Sakura, si no Naruto quien era el que verdaderamente estaba sufriendo por la actitud de Sakura, Ino se recuesta a la pared de la ducha y se deja caer lentamente hasta que cae sentada, aun pasativa

Esto no puede seguir así…-se decía Ino mirando al vació y sintiendo el agua caer en su cabeza-Naruto…Naruto jamás acepto que Sasuke dejara la aldea…mucho menos aceptara el cambio de actitud de Sakura…ya que una vez Naruto estuvo enamorada de ella…-Ino recoge sus piernas hunde su cabeza en esta y dirige su mirada al suelo-si esto continua…si esto continua…-Ino cierra sus ojos-no quiero ni imaginarme que puede suceder…

Ino se recuesta nuevamente a la pared y extiende su pierna izquierda-no podemos seguir así…en especial Naruto…-Ino cierra sus ojos y deja que el agua le ayude a pensar por un momento-la única forma…de darle punto final a esto…es que Sakura nos oiga…-se decía Ino en un susurro-no tiene que escucharnos…solo oírnos, que hablemos con ella una sola vez…y aceptar a la Sakura que aparezca una vez conozca todos los hechos…

Ino se levanta y mira su mano-Sakura…me vas a escuchar…sea de una forma-Ino aprieta fuertemente su puño hasta el punto que casi sangra-u otra…

Ino sale de la ducha y se viste rápidamente, deja una nota en la mesa diciendo "Salí un rato, mi papa se encargara de la tienda estos días, volveré pronto, descansa cuanto quieras" pero al abrir la puerta se lleva una desagradable sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-pregunta de forma despectiva y un tono de voz bastante molesto Sakura.

Veo que el estar desconectada del mundo te a causado problemas de memoria…O de información-responde Ino en un tono molesto al tiempo que se recuesta a la puerta de brazos cruzados, la mirada molesta en el rostro de Sakura se intensifica.

Te…-Sakura no puede terminar de hablar cuando es interrumpida por Ino de forma muy brusca-NO estas en posición de hacer preguntas, la pregunta es ¿QUE haces TU aquí?-pregunta Ino al tiempo que empuja a Sakura, el ambiente se empezaba a calentar.

La expresión en Sakura de repudio y odio era muy notable mientras que la de Ino resultaba molesta pero controlada-si viene a ver a Naruto, te recomiendo me digas que piensas decirle primero ANTES de que se repita lo de ayer.

No le faltaban ganas a Sakura para lanzarse a atacar a Ino pero antes de que esta si quiera de un paso mino se adelanta a Sakura respondiendo-responderé tu pregunta por simple formalidad, VIVO aquí con Naruto.

¡¿Qué cosa?!-Sakura se sobre salta al oir esas palabras.

Ya me oíste, VIVO aquí con Naruto, en cuanto a tu idea de atacarme…si te parece sensato luchar aquí, con Naruto apenas calmado después de lo de ayer, no tengo problema, so lo te advierto-con esto Ino avaza hacia Sakura colocando su rostro muy cerca del de Sakura-no me haré responsable si Naruto se despierta y te da una golpiza PEOR que la de ayer…

Sakura aprieta sus puños hasta el punto que empieza a gotear sangre de estos, tenia ganas de golpear algo pero sabia que si lo hacia seria sobre Ino.

Así que bien Sakura…para que diablos vienes…-pregunta Ino en un tono desafiante.

Eso simplemente no te importa-responde Sakura de muy mala gana se da la vuelta y empieza a alejarse.

Una expresión de fuera aparece en el rostro de Ino con ver la actitud de Sakura en ese momento sabia que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, aun que el porque habia ido a dar en el apartamento de Naruto seguía siendo un misterio, no tenia tiempo de descifrarlo e Ino quería ponerle punto final a este asunto.

Lo siento Sakura…pero esta vez veras…de una forma u otra-Sakura se detiene al escuchar la voz de Ino, pero al voltearse todo se torna oscuro.

¡Que rayos!-los brazos y piernas de Sakura estaban atados con lianas con espinas y no podía moverse

¡QUE PIENSAS HACER INO!-Ino aparece frente suyo con una posición de manos, la que usa para su técnica de transferencia mental respondiéndole a Sakura-ponerle punto final a esto-responde Ino, dicho esto usa su técnica oscureciendo todo para Sakura.

¿Qué paso…?-la ultima vez que Ino había realizado su técnica sobre Sakura, su yo interno la había expulsado, pero esta vez parecía ser muy diferente, de echo se sentía muy distinta, como si no fuera ella.

Veo que ya despertaste…-Sakura escucha una voz pero había algo muy curioso…era la suya, al abrir sus ojos nota que se encuentra Acosta en su cuerpo pero la primera persona que ve es…es ella VE SU CUERPO.

Al ver así abajo…¡¿Qué RAYOS PASO?!-grita Sakura toda alarmada al ver que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ino.

¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!-grita Sakura al percatarse que no era ninguna ilusión era real.

Nos cambie de cuerpos-responde Ino muy tranquilamente al tiempo que se sienta en la cama.

Sakura esta por lanzarse contra Ino cuando esta le dice-yo que tu aprovecharía el tiempo para aclarar todas tus dudas mientras estés en mi cuerpo…esta técnica se vuelve permanente después de setenta y dos horas de haberse ejecutado.

¡Para…para que rayos hiciste esto!-exclama Sakura.

Ino la ve con indiferencia a Sakura y responde-para que puedas ver…

Sakura queda confundida, Ino se separa de Sakura y explica-lo creas o no tu actitud egoísta esta haciendo mas daño del que te imaginas…si se trátese de alguien ajeno a mi no me importara mucho…pero es de Naruto de quien estamos hablando y ESO me molesta mucho.

Era la primera vez que Sakura veía una expresión tan severa en su propio rostro, no recordaba el haber tomado alguna expresión así alguna vez en su vida, realmente daba un poco de miedo.

Una imagen dice mas que mil palabras, si tanto amas a Naruto como mostrar esos celos…-Ino se levanta se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre-escúchalo…ve lo que no has querido ver en estos últimos meses.

Sakura se queda sorprendida al ver la actitud de Ino, aun así la imagen que tenia de Ino de aquella noche simplemente no se le quitaba de la cabeza a Sakura simplemente se levanta y se va por la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada a Ino.

Su…-Lo se-se detiene Sakura al escuchar la voz de Ino-solo loca le diría a Naruto que cambiamos de cuerpo-dicho esto Sakura sigue su camino.

Ahora todo depende de ti Naruto…póngamele un fin a este asunto, solo espero te des cuenta tu mismo de quien esta a tu lado por ahora…

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible (claro, eso cuando me lo permita la Universidad) terminare este Fic cueste lo que cueste, los veo en el siguiente cap o.


	5. 5 More than meet the eyes

More than meet the eyes

**Para colocar esta frase en español…la dejo en ingles XD famosa frase de los Transformers y apropiada para el cap, disfrútenlo :D**

**More than meet the eyes.**

Realmente…realmente tengo que hacer esto…-se pregunta Sakura al estar parada frente el conjunto de apartamentos en el que vive Naruto e Ino, nuevamente una expresión de desprecio aparece en el rostro de Ino y aprieta su puño.

Maldita sea, como pude dejarme hacer esto-tan segada estaba Sakura que el solo echo de estar en el cuerpo de Ino le repudiaba, sobre todo…aquella frase que le dijo Ino-" Una imagen dice mas que mil palabras, si tanto amas a Naruto como mostrar esos celos"-causaba que le hirviera la sangre, para Sakura ella no tenia la moral para decir esto.

No queda de otra-piensa Sakura al tiempo que respira Sakura profundamente-será mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas-se dice Sakura mientras se disponía a pasar dos días con Naruto.

Una cosa es que Sakura se comporte como una idiota…pero otra... ¡es que ni siquiera ayude a su madre en la casa!-exclama Ino al ver, o mas bien…respirar en la casa de Sakura, cuando entro cargando a su cuerpo iba tan molesta y concentrada en esa tarea que ni siquiera se percato del mal olor de la casa de esta.

Ino suspira y se dice-supongo…que será mejor ponerme a limpiar y dejar de pensar en lo demás…eso ahora queda en manos de Naruto…-aun así Ino se queda quieta por un momento y se pone pensativa-será mejor buscar a Shizune…intentare suplantar a Sakura en todo lo que pueda mientras estoy en su cuerpo.

Ino se pone a trabar y ya después de una media hora de limpieza la casa de Sakura empieza a tomar un mejor aspecto incluso el olor había cambiado.

¿Quien será?-se pregunta Ino, cuando abre la puerta encuentra a Shizune esta estaba apunto de comerse a Sakura a sermones pero se para en seco al verla llevando un delantal y una escoba

Sakura…-dice Shizune entre cortada-¡Valla si es Shizune, la persona que quería ver!, pasa toma asiento-invita a pasar Ino, Shizune pasa algo confundida.

Toma asiento, apenas termine de limpiar la cocina hablamos, Sakura a sido muy descuida estos últimos meses por lo que veo-comenta Ino tratando de ver si Shizune caía en lo que pasaba.

¿Eh…porque hablas en tercera persona?-pregunta Shizune desde la sala mas confundida que antes mientras Ino seguía limpiando en la cocina, a lo que Ino responde-no hablo en tercera persona, solo digo que Sakura que no esta.

Guagua, Guagua…-se escucha este sonido bastante fuerte desde la afuera de la casa a lo que Ino comenta-valla un cuervo escandaloso

¡Un segundo que rayo sucede aquí, tan solo ayer no querías que te tocaran y hoy estas limpiando tu casa como si nada pasara!-exclama Shizune, Ino se asoma por el portal de la cocina para ver a la exaltada Shizune, Ino suspira y responde con una mirada serena-no soy Sakura…soy Ino-¡¿QUE COSA?!-grita Shizune.

Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, busca en el bolso de Ino hasta que encuentra la llave, aun que la puerta no esta cerrada, la luz estaba encendida pero no había nadie

¿Ino?-se escucha la voz de Naruto, Sakura dirige la mirada a su izquierda y Naruto salía del baño en toalla, Sakura retrocede contra la pared al ver a así a Naruto.

¿Que te pasa, porque te sobre saltas?-pregunta Naruto confundido al ver la forma de actuar Sakura, esta no responde, estaba completamente sonrojada, Naruto se le acerca hasta quedar su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo-¿te sientes mal, te paso algo?

¡Déjame solo quiero estar sola!-Exclama Sakura al tiempo que empuja a Naruto y sale corriendo al cuarto, Naruto queda completamente perplejo y confundido-¿Qué le pasa a Ino?

Sakura estaba pegada a la puerta respirando muy agitadamente, las lagrimas inundan su rostro-Naruto…-piensa Sakura por un momento antes de reventar en llanto y lanzarse a la cama.

Así que…cambiaste de cuerpo con Sakura…-comenta ahora mucho mas calmada Shizune al tiempo que daba un sorbo a la taza de Te y se acomodaba en el sofá.

Así es…en realidad como amiga lo único que debería hacer es aconsejar a Sakura de su actitud-Ino suspira y mira el techo-la razón por la que hago esto es por Naruto…es el mas afectado por el cambio de actitud de Sakura que la misma Sakura.

Crees que…-no lo creo…eso es un echo-interrumpe Ino a Shizune.

Shizune un poco confundida dice-¿Sabes por lo menos que te iba a preguntar?-a lo que Ino responde-Si creo que Naruto a un ama a Sakura, eso es un echo aun la ama y en caso de que fuera, si creo que Naruto se a arrepentido de nuestra relación eso no lo creo, el Naruto que conozco ahora me lo hubiera dicho hace mucho-Ino suelta una risita que desconcierta a Shizune, toma su taza de Te y da un sorbo y añade-envidio a Sakura en estos momentos.

La envidias…¿porque esta en tu cuerpo?-pregunta Shizune confundida, Ino asiste y hallada-por mas que Naruto halla cambiado en estos últimos meses que hemos estado viviendo, sigue siendo un niño de corazón, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera se percate que cambie de cuerpo al menos que Sakura haga algo completamente fuera de si, lo bueno de esto es que Sakura vera a otro Naruto…-Ino suspira y muestra una expresión nerviosa-eso siempre y cuando a Naruto se le halla pasado la depresión de ayer claro esta.

¿Ino?-Naruto abre lentamente la puerta del cuarto, llevaba puesto su mono naranja y un franelilla blanca, Sakura grita-¡Déjame sola!-mientras sigue llorando en la cama, Naruto ya conocía muy bien a Ino sabia que esa actitud no era normal en ella, decide entrar.

¿Te sucedió algo mientras saliste Ino?-pregunta Naruto preocupado al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la espalda de Ino, Sakura mira de reojo a Naruto y encuentra una expresión de preocupación inmensa en su rostro, esto solo hace que Sakura se hunde mas en su llanto.

La expresión de preocupación de Naruto se intensifica por un momento, pero luego muestra una sonrisa que Sakura no es capaz de ver, Naruto se acomoda quedando encima de las piernas de Ino, Sakura se esperaba lo peor pero en lugar de eso, siente ambas manos de Naruto apoyadas en toda la espalda, las manos de Naruto transmitían un calor único, se sentía muy bien.

Ya, ya Ino, cálmate…no pareces tu, sea lo que sea…ya paso, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que te sucedió-comenta Naruto, echa el cabello de Ino a un lado para poder seguir recorriendo libremente la espalda de Ino, Sakura se voltea un poco para poder ver el rostro de Naruto, una expresión muy serena, calmada, una que nunca había visto en Naruto, realmente parecía otra persona.

No pareces el mismo de ayer-comenta Sakura mientras regresa a su posición original boca abajo, Sakura se refería al Naruto bestial que vio en el campo de entrenamiento, pero Naruto toma eso como si fuera el Naruto deprimido y triste que vio Ino-no, no lo soy, si sigo molesto por lo de Sakura simplemente…no se que haré-el tono de voz de Naruto bajo súbitamente, pero seguía con el masaje a Sakura

Me quede pensándolo mucho esta mañana y me di cuenta que realmente no tengo motivos para estar molesto con Sakura-continua Naruto con un tono de voz un tanto apagado, aun que su tono de voz se convierte en uno alegre-por todo lo contrario, debería estar agradecido con ella.

¿Agradecido?-Pregunta un tanto confundida Sakura, Naruto con un tono aun mas alegre responde-¡Claro, después de todo, gracias a ella tu y yo estamos juntos no es así!

¡¿Como!?-exclama Sakura en su mente-gracias a mi…¿¡Naruto e Ino terminaron juntos!?

¡De no haber sido por ese golpe no estaríamos donde estamos!-exclama Naruto, Sakura estaba sin habla completamente confundida, aun se acordaba de aquella noche, el día antes del festival "¡Ya dije que no!" fue lo ultimo que le dijo a Naruto antes de golpearlo y mandarlo al horizonte, como era posible ue ese golpe había causado la unión entre ellos dos era algo que Sakura simplemente desconocía…por simple gusto.

Ayer…no falto mucho para que yo matara a Sakura…-el tono de voz de Naruto se apago y dejo de hacerle el masaje a esta, Sakura no necesita ver la expresión en el rostro de Naruto para saber cual era esta

Quería hablar con ella y esta solo se comporto como…-Naruto calla en ese momento, aun que Sakura había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos volvían a votar lagrimas esta vez si reflejaban tristeza.

Por eso e decidió dejar este asunto, si Sakura desea seguir así que lo haga, aun que me gustaría disculparme…tanto por lo que le dije al comienzo del año como lo de ayer.

Creo que es ella quien debería disculparse con tigo…-comenta Ino a Naruto con un tono raro, triste, pero feliz-realmente ella es quien a sido la egoísta al portarse de esa forma.

Si tu lo dices-añade Naruto con un tono alegre-veo que ahora estas mucho mejor.

Sakura voltea, asiste Naruto sonríe e inmediatamente se levanta cuando Sakura esta por levantarse Naruto le extiende la mano para ayudarla y le dice con un tono alegre-deja que me termine de vestir para que salgamos, tengo algo que mostrarte.

¿Un sorpresa?-pregunta intrigada Sakura, Naruto asiste, Sakura le muestra una sonrisa y se va a esperar afuera.

Ya veo…¿así que suplantaras a Sakura mientras esta este en tu cuerpo…?-pregunta Shizune, Ino asiste, Shizune se levanta y añade con una sonrisa-aun que no lo quieras levantaras sospechas con tu cambio de actitud radical-comentario que anima el día a Ino.

Ino se viste apropiada y sale con Shizune a realizar todas las labores de Sakura, con la esperanza de que su plan diera resulta, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto envidiosa de Sakura y preocupada, ya que…no sabia que podía suceder en las horas que Sakura estuviera en su cuerpo.

**Dije que lo continuaría y que lo terminaría y PIENSO hacerlo, nos vemos en el siguiente, cya ;P**


	6. 6 Prespectivas

**Continuo escribiendo y se que ustedes continuaran leyendo (o eso espero XD ) espero lo disfruten :D**

**Perspectivas.**

Después de haberse alistado Naruto, este sale de su casa con Sakura a su lado encaminándose al mercado, en ese momento eran alrededor del medio día.

Así que…se puede saber porque le pediste a tu papa que atendiera la tienda…mientras no tengamos misiones es ¿nuestro trabajo no es así Ino?-pregunta Naruto muy tranquilamente a Sakura, esta al no conocer la verdadera razón de Ino inventa una, se lanza y abraza el brazo derecho de Naruto y en un tono coqueto responde-acaso te molesta, no podemos pasar algunos días juntos tranquilamente…mi papa no se quejo en lo absoluto cuando se lo pedí.

Naruto se detiene y dirige una mirada a Sakura, esta se queda mirando a Naruto por un momento mostrando una sonrisa inocente, Naruto sonríe y responde-conociendo tu temperamento para con el es difícil que te diga que no-Sakura simplemente mantiene la expresión en su rostro ante el comentario de Naruto-ven, vamos a comer-añade Naruto.

Realmente es difícil ser otra persona…-piensa Sakura al tiempo que comía Ramen con Naruto-conozco a Ino y su forma de actuar pero…-la expresión severa de Ino reflejada en su propio rostro, en el rostro de Sakura-Ino a cambiado mucho en estos meses…-Sakura disimula una mirada a Naruto quien comía muy felizmente su Ramen-me sorprende que Naruto no se halla dado cuenta de mi persona todavía-Sakura continua comiendo.

Ino y Shizune se habían encaminado al edificio del Hokage para reportarse con Tsunade.

¡Que rayos!-exclama Tsunade al ver Ino ayudando a Shizune en un archivado.

Al ver Ino a Tsunade esta hace una reverencian, se dirige a esta con un tono de voz sereno-Tsunade-sama por favor discúlpame por los inconvenientes causados hasta el momento, tratare de causárselos nuevamente-se disculpa en nombre de Sakura, Tsunade, en lugar de estar sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Sakura y agradecido por ello en lugar de eso se veía perturbada y completamente extrañada.

Shizune quien rayos es esta…¡QUE LE HIZO A SAKURA!-exclama Tsunade muy perturbada, Shizune responde manteniendo la calma-es Sakura Tsunade-sama ¿porque actúa así?-el tono de Shizune se torna alegre-por todo lo contrario, no le parece maravilloso que Sakura por fin halla regresado a la normalidad-al terminar esto Tsunade observa a Ino y en esta encuentra a Ino imitando la sonrisa típica de Sakura, Tsunade se queda observando por un momento a ambas.

Si claro…claro…-dice Tsuande aun con un tono extraño de voz mientras retrocedía a la puerta sin quitarle de encima a ambas abre la puerta y se sale de la habitación aun sin quitarles la mirada de encima-descubriré que pasa aquí…las estare observando-dicho esto Tsunade cierra la puerta.

Al salir Tsunade ambas chicas suspiran y se intercambian una mirada nerviosa seguida de una risita casi en susurro Ino en menos que un susurro Ino comenta, al tiempo que vuelve al trabajo-realmente cuesta ser imitar a otra persona…por mas que la conozcas de toda la vida-a lo que Shizune responde con el mismo tono de voz de Ino-aun así…imitas muy bien a Sakura.

Me alegra saber que Sakura cuenta con un apoyo tan grande como el de ustedes-susurra Ino, Shizune se detiene un momento y le dirige una mirada a Ino quien continuaba archivando pero encuentra una sonrisa en su rostro-me alegra saber que Sakura tiene a muchas personas preocupadas por ella.

El tono de voz de Shizune se torna un tanto dulce-Sakura es mi compañera, aun y cuando Tsunade, la aprecia mas que como solo alumna, de echo-el tono de voz Shizune cambia a uno un poco bromista-hasta celosa me pongo debes en cuando.

Ino suelta una risita y comenta-Celosa….-luego suspira vuelve a comentar-celosa…-Shizune nota lo apagado de la voz de Ino y la mueve por el hombro-¿todo bien Sakura?-pregunta Shizune, Ino muestra una sonrisa respondiendo-todo bien gracias, regresemos al trabajo, aun tenemos mucho que hacer ¿no es así?-a lo que Shizune muestra una sonrisa, asiste y regresan a lo suyo.

Después de haber comido Naruto y Sakura, este lleva de paseo a Sakura por Konoha, simplemente charlando, caminando, disfrutando del día, no era una charla del otro mundo, pero resultaba muy placentera y relajante para Sakura.

Ya empezaba a anochece, Naruto había llevado a Sakura en esta ocasión a donde Ino frecuentaba ir Shikamaro y Chuoji a cenar, Sakura no frecuentaba ese restaurante muy a menudo, pero Ino si lo hacia.

¿Que tal la comida?-pregunta Naruto muy felizmente mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne, Sakura responde al tiempo que también toma uno-muy buena y no por ofender pero mucho mas fácil comer sin Chouji-ambos sueltan un risita.

Sakura como su trozo de carne, suspira y comenta-a estado un poco tranquilo estos días, ignorando aquello…-comenta Sakura haciendo referencia a lo sucedido entre ella y Naruto, Naruto suelta sus palillos se recuesta y responde-así es…no hemos tenido muchas misiones y tu papa esta a cargo de la tienda por estos días, hasta aburrido y lentos se han puesto los días.

Sakura suelta una risita junto a Naruto, continúan comiendo normalmente, una vez que terminan Naruto se levanta, para irse levanta a Sakura paga y se marchan, era de noche Sakura tenia el brazo derecho de Naruto envuelto con los suyos-gracias-susurra Sakura.

¿Hum?-dice Naruto a escuchar a Sakura, le dirige una mirada extrañado a Sakura pero la encuentra recostada la cabeza en su brazo, esta casi en susurro dice-sentía que tenia mucho tiempo sin pasar un día como este con tigo Naruto, gracias.

Naruto le sonrie y le pregunta a Sakura-¿tienes sueño, estas cansada?-Sakura asiste, Naruto se detiene, se coloca de espalda y se agacha-sube-Sakura no tarda en obedecer y subir a la espalda de Naruto.

Sakura había estado ocupada todo el día junto a Shizune, Tsunade había actuado raro gran parte del día hasta que termino creyendo que Ino era Sakura, en la noche invito a Shizune y a Ino a un bar que se encontraba al otro extremo de donde Naruto y Sakura se encontraban.

¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sakura!-exclama Tsunade mientras bebía una copita de Sake-¡ya me tenias preocupada, si no te componías me hubiera tenido que tomar acciones para componerte!-exclama Tsunade nuevamente.

Por favor Tsunade-sama cálmese por favor-intenta Shizune detener a Tsunade un trabajo bastante peligroso, Ino simplemente suelta unas risitas mientras Ton-Ton reposaba en sus piernas-Gracias Tsunade-sama, hacia mucho que no me divertía-comenta Ino mientras tomaba un sorbo un licor mas suave que el Sake.

Si, la cara de P…amargada no era normal-comenta Tsunade con un tono sarcástico-se puede saber porque rayos te comportabas así.

Es un motivo personal-comenta Ino tranquilamente-prefiero no tocar el tema si no le importa-comenta Ino, Tsunade muestra una expresión bastante rara que extralla tanto a Shizune como a Ino, Tsunade se cruza de brazos y se recuesta-tarde o temprano lo sabré, de forma directa o indirecta-ambas chicas muestran una sonrisa nerviosa y continúan comiendo, hablando y tratando de contener a Tsunade

Bueno…ya Tsunade cree que eres Sakura ¿no es así?, me parase que eso hará menos estresantes estos días-ya habían terminado de comer mientras Tsunade se retiro Shizune acompañaba a Ino a la casa de Sakura.

Si, si lo creo-comenta Ino en un tono de voz muy apagado-gracias por todo Shizune-el tono de Ino se torna alegre

No ahí porque comenta Shizune mostrando una sonrisa-solo esperemos que cuando regreses a tu cuerpo…la Sakura que conocemos también regrese al suyo-a lo que Ino responde-espero lo mismo-con esto la expresión de Ino cambia a pensativa.

Te preocupa que Sakura se…-Ino suelta una risita y comenta-realmente…seria una tonta si pierde dicha o oportunidad…claro esta-Ino mantiene la sonrisa y lleva sus brazos a detrás de su cabeza-Naruto y yo prometimos no hacerlo de nuevo…excepto…

¿Excepto…?-Pregunta shizune intrigada, Ino se voltea y le responde en un tono infantil-no te diré-y termina sacándole la lengua-mientras Sakura no haga nada raro se que todo ira bien hasta el final.

Cuando Sakura se da cuenta ya se encontraba en la cama acostada, sus ropas estaban cambiadas y tenia las pijamas de Ino puesta y arropada pero Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sin camias, se veía un tanto pensativo.

Naruto…te encuentras bien-pregunta Sakura en un tono de voz suave, Naruto reacciona y se voltea mostrando una expresión de sorpresa, le dirige una sonrisa a Sakura y comenta-si, todo esta bien, pensando en algunas cosas-Sakura muestra una sonrisa, Sakura no resiste la tentación, se levanta colocando su mano en la nuca de Naruto, cierra sus ojos y junta sus labios un beso profundo.

El beso duro poco mas de un minuto, hasta que Sakura se separa lentamente-si algo te molesta…sabes que puedes confiar en mi Naruto-la expresión era de sorpresa pero cambia a una sonrisa y con un tono de voz dulce comenta-por algún motivo…se sintió distinto, hasta estas sonrojada, no te habías sonrojado desde nuestro primer beso-hallade Naruto con una muy dulce sonrisa, la cual Sakura devuelve.

Naruto esta vez es quien besa a Sakura duran unos pocos segundos juntos hasta que Naruto separa sus labios y en un tono muy dulce susurra-buenas noches Ino-con esto Naruto se introduce en la cama y se arropa, Sakura se queda viendo por un momento a Naruto con una expresión sumamente dulce, repentinamente lagrimas inundan su rostro antes de que su tono de voz se volviera llorosos susurra-buenas noches Naruto, con esto se acuesta al lado de Naruto y lo envuelve con el brazo.

**Cada vez menos :D haganme llegar sus comentarios por favor, sean los que sean :D nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;D**


	7. 7 Nuevamente Amigas

Nuevamente Amigas

**Hi, aquí esta el siguiente Cap :D si calculo bien me falta de 3 a cuatro caps, espero disfruten de este :D**

**Nuevamente Amigas**

Mañana…mañana se cumplirá el tercer día…-ya el segundo día había pasado, mientras Ino lo había pasado todo el día trabajando junto a Shizune, Sakura había estado entrenando con Naruto, este día en particular resulto un poco estresante por el echo de que Sakura no conocía del todo la forma de luchar de Ino mientras Naruto si, lo único que si sabia Sakura de Ino es que esta también había aprendido de la misma Tsunade la forma de darle la fuerza sobre humana, gracias a esto pudo pasar un día sin levantar sospechas gracias a un entrenamiento de Taijutsu, aun y cuando Naruto no lo disfruto del todo.

Era tarde y Naruto se había ido a dormir, Sakura para disimular se quedo en la mesa leyendo un libro de Ino, aun que en realidad se había puesto a pensar, en realidad, las cuarenta y ocho horas se cumplían al día siguiente a las diez de la mañana, aun así Sakura no deseaba dejar a ultimo momento presentarse para que Ino y ella regresaran a sus respectivos cuerpos, aun y cuando…ya Sakura había pensado en no volver a su cuerpo dado que según Ino…la técnica se volvería permanente.

Sakura suspira y se dice a si misma-Seria muy egoísta de mi parte quitarle su cuerpo a Ino…quizás podría quitárselo…-Sakura deja el libro en la mesa, se levanta y abre la puerta que comunica con el cuarto y se asoma, al ver a Naruto durmiendo una sonrisa ilumina su rostro-pero jamás podría quitárselo a el…-con esto Sakura cierra la puerta y se va a sentar de nuevo.

Nuevamente Sakura suspira, se recuesta en la silla, se dice a si misma-no creí…que Naruto me apreciara tanto, aun y cuando Ino esta a su lado aun así se preocupaba por mi-una extraña sonrisa, mas bien sarcástica aparece en el rostro de Ino-aun que no necesitaba golpearme para ello.

Sakura suelta una risita la cual lentamente se va apagando hasta que Sakura se queda en silencio por un momento, se acomoda y comenta para si misma-estoy cansada, quiero volver a mi cuerpo para que todo esto acabe de una buena vez-dicho esto Sakura cierra el libro de Ino, lo guarda y se va a dormir.

Al día siguiente Sakura espera a que Naruto salga ya que este tenia que hacer algunas cosas solo saliendo este alrededor de las diez de la mañana, una vez se va este, Sakura espera un rato más antes de ir a buscar a Ino.

Sin Sakura saber si Ino se encontraba Trabajando o en su casa, Sakura decide primero descarta su propia casa y no le tarda mas que un par de minutos en llegar a esta, apenas se disponía abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abre y se cruza con su propio rostro.

Al momento lo que hace Sakura es retroceder su mano y una expresión nerviosa aparece en su rostro, la expresión de Ino al comienzo era seria, pero rápidamente se torna en amigable mostrando una sonrisa dice-no tienes que pedir permiso para entrar en tu propia casa.

Quizás…pero por ahora es tu casa…-responde Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa-Ino suelta una risita y añade-es raro que pueda ver una expresión que puedo yo mostrar-el silencio entre ellas reina por un momento hasta que Ino lo rompe preguntando-¿Quieres hablar?-Sakura muestra una sonrisa respondiendo en un tono suave y dulce-me encantaría.

Ino sirve un poco de Té y ambas se sienta en los sofás de la casa de Sakura, una frente a otra, separadas por , nuevamente el silencio reina entre ellas, solo se hoy el sonido de la gente paseando por afuera.

Acaso…¿ya quieres regresar a tu cuerpo Sakura? Te dije la eficacia de este Jutsu es de hasta tres días-comenta Ino de forma muy tranquila mientras daba un sorbo al Té

Sakura no responde inicialmente, y el silencio se tornaba un tanto molesto pero al final, Sakura suspira y responde en tono de voz calmado-Ino…si…si quiero volver a mi cuerpo, quiero volver a mi antigua vida como Sakura…no quiero seguir siendo Ino.

Ino coloca su taza en la mesita frente a ellas y se recuesta al sofa mostrando una sonrisa dulce-veo…que has disfrutado el tiempo que has pasado con Naruto.

Sakura en esta ocasión no tarda en responder-Si…y No…estar este par de días con Naruto ha sido un experiencia muy agradable y me a demostrado lo tonta que fui en el pasado al negarlo tonta que fui en el pasado-lagrimas empiezan a brotar y caer en las manos de Sakura que aun sostenían su tasa de Té.

Desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, desde que empezó a trabajar en la floristería con tigo veía a Naruto, podía ver un aire distinto en el, veía que realmente era feliz con tigo, pero me negaba aceptarlo, simplemente usaba ese tonto pretexto de que estaba con tigo por simple placer y que no existía nada entre ustedes dos.

Estabas encerrada en esa idea por lo visto-comenta Ino muy calmada, Sakura se limpia las lagrimas y responde-Si…pero realmente, Naruto te ama, lo sabia desde hace tiempo…

Sakura…-Interrumpe Ino, Sakura levanta su mirada y encuentra a Ino mirando el humo blanco que salía de su té-no es necesario que digas nada mas, lo creas o no yo también siento celos tuyo.

Sakura se sorprende al escuchar eso, de echo esperaría que Ino dijera lo que fuera menos eso, Ino continua-lo creas o no Naruto aun te ama…te ama igual que siempre lo a echo…

¿¡Que!?-exclama Sakura, Ino apoya su codo derecho sobre su pierna y deja caer su cabeza sobre su mano y continua-la misma noche en la que Naruto te moleo a golpes, esa noche le pregunte si aun te amaba, su respuesta fue "por favor…no digas eso…-responde Naruto en llantos, Ino voltea y encuentra en los ojos de Naruto tristeza como nunca la había visto-por favor Ino…no digas eso…lo ultimo que me falta que la persona que amo me deje…

Es que…Sakura tiene algo de razón, nuestra relación comenzó de "esa" forma y no creo-¡NO ME INTERESA COMO COMENZO!-grita Naruto al tiempo que se lanza abrazar a Ino cayendo ambos en la cama-No me interesa si te acostaste con migo por simple placer, no me interesa, esa noche en el festival me sentí completamente distinto, me sentí como nunca, ni siquiera estando con Sakura me sentí como al estar con tigo, eres la persona a la que amo, que eso no pongas eso en duda, ¡YO TE AMO!"

Aun que esa fue su respuesta sus acciones decían otra cosa…-hace una breve pausa y da un sorbo nuevo a su taza de Té antes de continuar-creo que mas que golpearte por el echo de que me habías insultado…era por tu expresión…incluso siendo el amor de Hinata tan incondicional por Naruto acepto nuestra relación y siguió con su vida, creo que Naruto al verte así Naruto supo que lo amabas, y lo que mas le molesto fue que no aceptaras nuestra relación y que no aceptaste en el pasado lo que te pedía...

Ino…-los ojos de Sakura no dejaban de votar lagrimas, imposible describir los sentimientos de Sakura en ese momento, luego Ino suspira y añade-claro…todo lo que he dicho hasta el momento no son mas que simple deducción mía, excepto lo primero…y es que Naruto aun te ama…Después de todo mira lo que hizo en el pasado…Intento traer de vuelta a Sasuke para hacerte feliz, una acciona si solo puede ser un sentimiento tan grande como ese…y considerando lo niño de corazón que es Naruto…no creo que ese sentimiento halla desaparecido del todo…

Sakura estaba apunto de reventar el llanto, cada vez que se limpiaba el rostro aparecían mas y mas lagrimas en este, Sakura no sabia que pensar ni que hacer, Ino se levanta un momento y llama Sakura quien la mira y encuentra una sonrisa muy dulce en su propio rostro en un tono dulce que solo su produce escucha-que te parece si olvidamos el pasado y seguimos adelante, cada una con su vida pero siempre…como las grandes amigas que siempre hemos sido, ¿te parece?.

Los ojos de Ino se iluminan, Ino por primera vez pudo ver su rostro al llorar, era la misma expresión de tristeza que tenia cuando Naruto la encontró aquella noche antes del festival, Sakura asiste y se levanta Ino vuelve a tomar control de su cuerpo usando la técnica de control corporal Sakura forma el mismo sello y ambas se apuntan con el sello para la técnica de transferencia-¡cancelación!-exclama Ino en ese momento todo se torno negro para ambas.

¿Que…que paso?-se pregunta Sakura al despertar al tiempo que se lleva la mano a la cabeza, estaba acostada en el sofá-veo que ya despertaste-Sakura reacciona y busca a Ino quien estaba en otro sofá mas pequeño ubicado a su izquierda

¿Te encuentras mejor?-pregunta Ino muy tranquilamente, Sakura se sienta y responde-Si…realmente extrañaba mi cuerpo, no acostumbre al "peso extra"-termina Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa

Muy graciosa…no te acostumbraste pero tampoco te molesto mucho que se diga-comenta Ino con un tono sarcástico y cruzándose de brazos, Sakura responde-No tampoco me molesto mucho-responde Sakura nuevamente en un tono sarcástico a la final ambas terminan soltando una risita.

Me alegra que este de vuelta Sakura-comenta Ino cuando con un tono bastante calmado, Sakura suspira y añade-a mi también me gusta estar de vuelta-dicho esto se recuesta en el espaldar-hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, te importa si buscamos a Naruto, quiero disculparme con el

Ya no ahí nada que disculpar, pero supongo que le gustara verte sonreír de nuevo-antes de salir Ino pone al tanto a Sakura de lo que hizo en el trabajo y de su comportamiento para no levantar mayor sospecha, pero cuando Sakura se disponía a comentarle a Ino lo que sucedido ese par de días, Ino no quería detalles solo los datos sólidos, a forma de pedirle a Sakura que conservara esos recuerdos para ella misma, Sakura se limita a contar lo que Ino le pidió.

¿Por donde empezamos?-pregunta Sakura mientras se levantaba del sofá a lo que Ino responde-comencemos por nuestro apartamento, si no lo vemos ahí busquemos en el resto de Konoha-dicho esto ambas salen en búsqueda de Naruto.

¡Naruto! ya…-Ino es silenciada al encontrar la puerta del apartamento abierta-¿Naruto?-pregunta, pero cuando terminan de abrir la puerta ven algo que las horroriza, Naruto esta tirado en el suelo, sin siquiera moverse

**espero les halla gustado este cap y seguirlos viendo (leyendo :P ) en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces cya ;D**


	8. 8 La Desicion de Sakura

**Por fin continuo -.-,**

**La decisión de Sakura.**

¡NARUTO!-exclaman ambas y entran corriendo, Ino cae de rodillas a su lado tratando de despertarlo mientras que Sakura busca rápidamente sus signos vitales.

¡Aun esta vivo, su respiración es leve y su ritmo cardiaco muy pobre tenemos que llevarlo de inmediato al hospital!-exclama Sakura, esta coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Ino y rápidamente le dice a esta-¡ve por ayuda, trae a Shizune, Tsunade quien sea Naruto necesita atención muy especializada pronto!

Ino esta por protestar cuando Sakura grita-¡No harás nada con quedarte aquí a ver a Naruto desfallecer mas utilidad tendrás si sales en este instante, RAPIDO!-con esto Sakura empuja a Ino lejos de Naruto-haré lo que sea para mantener a Naruto vivo, ahora ¡VETE!-grita Sakura, Ino se levanta rápido y de un salto se desaparece.

¿Que rayos te paso Naruto, si todos estos días a estado bien?-se pregunta Sakura, colocas sus manos una encima de la otra y las colocas en el pecho de Naruto de forma violenta aparece un chakra de color verde el cual sacude a Naruto, este parece no reaccionar a la primera, vuelve intentarlo, sigue sin reaccionar, vuelve a darle un choque de chakra solo que esta vez más intenso que los anteriores, esta vez Naruto mueve apenas su cabeza con un tono de voz menor al de un susurro se le escapa de sus labios-Ino…

¿Ino?-se pregunta Sakura, esta se percata de un movimiento, el del brazo izquierdo de Naruto, parecía que intentaba abrir su puño lentamente lo hace pero Sakura se queda muda al ver su mano abierta

¡Rápido apártense!-Naruto había sido montado en una camilla se le había trasladado rápidamente a hospital principal de Konoha dirigido por Tsunade y seguido muy de cerca por Ino y Sakura, mientras Ino debe permanecer afuera Sakura entra con Tsunade en la sala de emergencias.

A Ino no le queda mas que esperar que Tsunade salga de la salas de emergencia, lo que fue una hora parecía un día de nunca acabar, hasta que por fin se asoma un alma se asoma, era Sakura quien salía de la sala de emergencia, la expresión en el rostro de Sakura no mostraba dolor, pero si confusión.

Ino se levanta y se acerca a Sakura temerosa de la respuesta pregunta-¿Sakura…Naruto esta…?-esta quien parecía ida en sus pensamientos reacciona y le dirige una mirada a Ino a lo que responde manteniendo aquella expresión-tranquila, tranquila…Naruto esta bien es solo que…

Ino suspira y se relaja un poco al saber que Naruto se encontraba mejor pero ese "solo que" le incomodaba bastante así que armándose de valor pregunta Ese solo que…¿que quiere decir?

Quiero decir…que no se detecto nada en su cuerpo-responde aun confusa Sakura, Ino se exalta al escuchar eso, Sakura prosigue-cuando lo encontramos Naruto respiraba muy levemente y su corazón estaba casi detenido, Tsunade y yo creímos que pudo haber sido algún tipo de veneno pero cuando analizamos el organismo de Naruto…no encontramos nada su organismo se encontraba bien…

Entonces... ¿que crees que le haya pasado?-pregunta Ino aun muy extrañada, Sakura suspira y se recuesta a la pared mas cercana-no lo se…lo importante es que Naruto ahora esta mejor, no queda mas que esperar el veredicto de Tsunade.

Pasa un rato hasta que Naruto es sacado de emergencias, ambas chicas ven la expresión en el rostro de Naruto y encuentra una calma y serenidad abrumadora, ambas se relajan y lo acompañan hasta la habitación que Tsunade le había designado

¿Eh?-ya era pasado de las cuatro cuando Naruto empieza a despertarse, la primera en acercarse es Ino mientras Sakura decide mantener por el momento la distancia.

¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?-exclama Ino con un tono de preocupación, Naruto tarda un poco en caer en cuenta donde se encontraba una vez que encuentra a Ino con su mirada Naruto intenta sentarse, Ino le da espacio para que pueda hacerlo-Ino…¿donde estamos, que paso?-pregunta Naruto sin dirigirle la mirada a Ino al tiempo que se sostenía su adolorida cabeza.

Te encontramos tirado en el suelo, nos preocupamos mucho al hospital lo mas rápido posible-responde Ino, aun se podía oír la preocupación en su tono de voz.

¡¿Me…Me encontraron?!-exclama Naruto-si, te encontramos, no te preocupes por eso…todo esta bien-la voz serena de Sakura hace que Naruto se voltee encuentra a Sakura recostada a la pared con una expresión penosa y un tanto sonrojada, Naruto se calma, aun que su expresión era de asombro.

Naruto se voltea buscando a Ino y le pregunta en un tono algo indiferente-dime Ino…¿se puede saber que hace Sakura aquí?-en eso Sakura de un rápido movimiento clava su puño en toda la cabeza de Naruto.

¡Tonto, yo también esta preocupada por ti!-Ino retrocede un poco en el momento que Sakura golpea a Naruto pero no responde al golpe de Sakura ya que en la expresión de Naruto había otra cosa aparte de dolor.

Aun con el puño de Sakura en su cabeza se escucha al comienzo una risita que rápidamente se convierte en una carcajada de parte de Naruto la cual hace retroceder a Sakura lentamente, este se soba la cabeza, mientras dirigía una mirada dulce y adolorida a Sakura-me alegra saber que ya eres la misma Sakura de antes…gracias por preocuparte.

Ya Sakura sabia que Naruto quería disculparse con ella, pero en esta ocasión se sintió distinto, ya que ella se encontraba en su propio cuerpo y se dirigía a ella por su nombre.

Otra risita se escucha y esta es por parte de Ino-de…¿de que te ries Ino?.-pregunta Sakura confundida, a lo que Ino responde aun riéndose-deberías verte en un espejo

Si, pareces un tomate con hojas rosas-añade Naruto aun riéndose, Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada toda la piel de su rostro había tomado un color rojo claro al comienzo y empezaba a tornarse un rojo oscuro, Sakura rápidamente capta y se voltea para ocultar su rostro pero solo causa mas risa a Naruto e Ino, aun que…mas que para ocultar su sonrojado rostro, era para ocultar una expresión penosa como las que solía mostrar Hinata.

Pasan un par de horas, un ambiente mucho mas ameno se siente en la habitación del hospital, eran alrededor de las seis y media cuando Shizune se presenta en la habitación-Sakura, Tsunade sama te llama-Sakura busca a Shizune y encuentra una expresión de preocupación disimulada, cosa que ni Naruto e Ino notaron-si me disculpan voy a ver que quiere Tsunade regreso mas tarde-se despide Sakura y deja a Naruto e Ino a solas.

En el trayecto Shizune no dijo nada, aun con el ajetreo del hospital un silencio mortal rodeaba Shizune, esto no le gustaba nada, mucho menos lo que encontró al entrar en la oficina de Tsunade ubicada en el hospital, Tsunade estaba sentada sostenía el peso de su cabeza.

No me gusta esa posición de Tsunade…no me gusta-pensaba Sakura al tiempo que el sudor frió aparecía en su rostro.

Supongo…¿que quieres saber porque te mande a llamar a ti y no fui a la habitación de Naruto a decírselo a todos tres?-pregunta Tsunade con un tono de voz bastante serio y fuerte.

Sakura esta paralizada y sabia que no eran buenas noticias-¿que…que le sucede a Naruto?-pregunta con un tono nervioso Sakura.

Shizune baja la cabeza, Tsunade suspira y nuevamente el silencio mortal invade la habitación-Naruto…a Naruto se le extraera el Kyubi.

¡¿Qué cosa?!-exclama Sakura, Sakura ya había visto lo que sucedia cuando uno de estos espíritus era extraído de su portador, era algo que no quería ver nuevamente-¡Porque, porque!

¡Baja la voz!-grita Tsunade lo suficientemente alto para callar a Sakura pero no para que se escuche en todo el hospital-o acaso quieres que ellos te escuchen-Sakura inmediatamente guarda silencio y no vuelve a decir nada.

Naruto…esta muriendo…-dice Tsunade casi en susurro.

¡¿Naruto esta….muriendo?!-pregunta sorprendida Sakura

Para mi se me es imposible determinarlo pero…sus células están llegando a su limite, puede que Naruto no pase de esta noche o podría vivir algunos meses sufriendo de dolores intensos, por eso se a decidido extraerle el Kyubi-comenta Tsunade en un tono de voz aun serio.

Pero que…-Si Naruto muere el Kyubi se liberara, por eso se le a decido extraérselo, lo siento Sakura no quedada otra…-interrumpe y comenta Tsunade, Sakura es callada con esto, nuevamente un silencio molesto invade la habitación.

No…no es así….-comenta Sakura en tono molesto al tiempo que apretaba sus puños-si ahí una forma de salvar a Naruto-Shizune se pregunta de que hablaba Sakura y dirige una mirada a Tsunade, la expresión de Tsunade no había cambiando, pero se notaba claramente que sabia de que hablaba Sakura.

No ahí…-¡entonces yo lo seré!-exclama Sakura al tiempo que se aleja de la puerta-¡entregare mi cuerpo, mi vida, pero no voy a permitir que eso suceda, no voy a permitir que se le extraiga el Kyubi a Naruto!-con esto el rostro de Sakura se empieza a llenar de lagrimas.

Sakura…-se dice Shizune, se escucha el sonido similar a una risa proveniente de Tsunade, amabas dirigen una mirada a esta y la encuentran sonriendo-sabia que dirías eso-Tsunade se levanta y mantiene esa misma sonrisa mientras se dirigía a Sakura-sabia que dirías eso Sakura…te dije esto a ti porque no me perdonarías jamás si le hubiera dicho a Ino el estado de Naruto, mucho menos, si esta se enteraba del método para salvarle la vida…

Tsunade-sama-dicen ambas en eco, aun que Shizune por mas cercana que era a Tsunade desconocía el método del que ella y Sakura hablaban-aun Sakura…realmente estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por Naruto…

Sakura baja la cabeza y en susurro responde-prefiero este escenario a los otros dos que me imagino…se lo que sucederá y lo podría sucederme…-Sakura levanta su cabeza, sus lagrimas habían parado de fluir y una expresión decidida se encontraba en su rostro-aun así estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ya veo…así que esta es tu decisión-hallada Tsunade a lo que Sakura asiste.

**… Y termino con este cap los veo en el sigiente, cya ;P**


	9. 9 Una Noche Correspondida

Una noche correspondida

**Hola de nuevo, penultimo cap de este fic, espero lo disfruten :-)**

**Una noche correspondida.**

La operación será esta noche Sakura, yo había propuesto ya esa opción, pero solo hacia falta el voluntario…te recomiendo se lo hagas saber a Naruto para evitar algún tipo de problemas con su humor, lo mismo con Ino…-comenta Tsunade mientras vuelve a tomar asiento, Shizune la dirige la mirada a Tsunade y luego a Sakura quien se encontraba mirando el suelo con una expresión triste en su rostro luego levanta su mirada y asiste, se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

¿Tsunade-sama de que…?-preguntaba Shizune confundida cuando interrumpe Tsunade y explica-no me sorprende que este confundida, es una técnica que esta olvidada y no se le enseña a los médicos actualmente, es considerada prohibida debido a lo que implica…

¿Y…que implica?-pregunta confundida Shizune, Tsunade suspira y luego responde con un tono de voz calmado-es similar a la técnica empleada por Orochimaru de cambio de cuerpos, solo que en este caso en lugar de mover el alma de un cuerpo a otro, se mueven las células de un cuerpo a otro-Shizune se exalta, sus ojos abren de par en par y un sudor frió recorre su rostro-pero…Sakura y Naruto…la constitución fisica de ambos…

Es totalmente diferente…-Tsunade se cruza de brazos y suspira-de las diez veces que se empleo esta técnica el setenta por ciento de los receptores sobrevivieron debido a que se estimula las células para se reproduzca de forma natural, pero…solo el diez por ciento de los donantes sobrevivió.

En otras palabras…la posibilidad de éxito es de un setenta por ciento, pero las posibilidades de supervivencia de Sakura…-comenta Shizune con un tono de voz tembloroso, Tsunade suspira nuevamente y responde con un tono de voz serio-sus posibilidades de supervivencia no son mas que de un diez por ciento…es posible que esta no se mas que la ultima noche, la ultima decisión que halla tomado Sakura…

Cuando regresa Sakura a la habitación de Naruto ya era de noche, cerca de las nueve, trata de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, encuentra a Naruto sentado en la cama e Ino a su lado, no quería que Ino se entera del método que se usaría para salvar a Naruto, ambos Naruto e Ino la saludan a su llegada y esta les devuelve el saludo, aun que se le es difícil ocultar la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

¿Sakura…sucede algo?-pregunta Ino al ver una falsa expresión de seguridad en el rostro de Sakura, Sakura aun tratando de disimular responde-Tsunade termino me comento acerca de sus resultados, Naruto presenta un extraño problema en su cuerpo, por consiguiente, tendremos que examinar a Naruto nuevamente para determinar que es exactamente.

¿Algo extraño en mi cuerpo?…curioso, de será así Kyubi hace tiempo lo hubiera eliminado-comenta de forma sarcástica Naruto, mientras este se reía de su propio chiste Sakura no puede evitar deprimirse un poco, algo que Ino nota muy fácilmente.

…En ese caso me retiro-comenta Ino al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, tanto Naruto como Sakura le dirigen la mirada, Ino se inclina y besa a Naruto en los labios-nos vemos mañana Naruto-le dice Ino en un tono dulce, al pasar por el lado de Sakura se detiene, las miradas de ambas se cruzan de reojo, la mirada de Ino era seria, pero preocupada-dejo a Naruto en tus manos Sakura-el tono de voz en que lo dijo fue un tanto frió y secante, Sakura voltea levemente para ver a Ino pero en esta encuentra ahora una sonrisa-nos vemos mañana Sakura-nos vemos mañana-añade Ino con un tono de voz alegre, dicho esto Ino deja la habitación.

Nuevamente una expresión de tristeza aparece en el rostro de Sakura, rápidamente, esta vez no intenta ocultarla.

Sakura…¿te encuentras bien?, te veo muy triste-pregunta Naruto preocupado, Sakura se voltea, se encamina al lado de Naruto y se sienta a la horrilla de la cama sin dirigirle la mirada a Naruto le dice en un tono triste-con respecto a tu pasado chiste…es precisamente el Kyubi lo que esta afectando tu cuerpo.

¿Q…Que?-la expresión de preocupación de Naruto lentamente cambia a una de asustado a medida que Sakura proseguía-Rasengan-Shuriken y el chakra de Kyubi…tienen algo en común y es que estos te destruyen…tus células.

Sakura…que quieres decir-el tono de voz de Naruto se había tornado nervioso y un sudor frió había aparecido en su rostro, su expresión era de horror-las células solo se reproducen de forma natural un cierto numero de veces antes de llegar a su limite y morir…según Tsunade tus células están llegando a su limite, es imposible determinar cuanto mas vivirás, puede que sea solo esta noche o algunos meses sufriendo dolores.

¡¿Que?!-exclama Naruto-¡estas diciendo que…!

Aun así…-comenta Sakura en un tono de voz un tanto lúgubre, Naruto ve de perfil a Sakura, se horroriza al ver su rostro, Naruto se asusta al ver una extraña sonrisa sumado a una mirada perdida en Sakura-tu vida puede ser salvada…a cambio de otra…en este caso…de la mía..

¡Que rayos dices Sakura!-grita Naruto-como puedes decir eso, como puedes decir que piensas dar tu vida a cambio de la mía…

Porque si no…-Sakura dirige su mirada al horrorizado rostro de Naruto, la mirada de Sakura no era perdida, por todo lo contrario, muy seria, decidida, pero aun asi no podía ocultar tristeza en ella-porque si no lo hago, extraerán el Kyubi de ti esta misma noche…y sabes que te sucedería si eso llegase a suceder.

Naruto no podía creerlo-no puede ser verdad…no puede ser verdad…-el tono de voz de Naruto demostraba la perturbación de Naruto, lentamente se lleva sus manos a la cabeza-no puede ser verdad esto, ¡No puede ser verdad!-grita Naruto.

¡Sakura prefiero morir antes…!-Sakura no le permite a Naruto continuar, apenas oye la palabra morir, Sakura golpe a Naruto en el rostro arrojándolo contra su almohada.

¡Porque…!-grita Naruto al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada eufórica a Sakura, pero al voltearse encuentra en Sakura una mirada seria, con la mano extendida hacia el y abierta, en la palma de Sakura se encontraba un pequeño aniño dorado con un Kanji grabado en el, este Kanji era el nombre de Ino.

Ese…mi…-tartamudea Naruto con la mirada clavada en la mano de Sakura-el aniño de Ino…el aniño de compromiso que piensas darle a Ino…acaso esto ya no tiene importancia parta ti…acaso, Ino ya no te importa.-comenta Sakura, Naruto levanta la mirada y encuentra a Sakura llorando.

Sakura…-susurra Naruto, la expresión de tristeza de Sakura se intensifica, su mano cae en la cama y el anillo rueda fuera de esta-es por eso que me ofrecí antes que nadie, por eso no le quise decir a Ino de este método, para que el donante sobreviva requiere de un milagro, no quería verte llorar Naruto, no quería verte llorar…

Naruto no podía decir nada, y aunque pudiera su mente estaba en blanco, no sabría que decir, Sakura no puede contener mas el llanto y cae encima de las piernas de Naruto llorando-¡si Ino se enteraba se que se ofrecería sin pensarlo, y solo un milagro la salvaría, y aun que se salvase, Ino viviría lo que te queda a ti de vida o menos, no quiero ver ese escenario, no quiero verlo!

Sakura levanta su cabeza y dirige su mirada a Naruto quien seguía igual de perplejo y sorprendido por lo que oía y veía-¡todo este tiempo me estado engallando, lo único que te e causado es sufrimiento, nunca e podido hacer nada por ti mas que quedarme atrás, nunca…-Naruto no podía seguir escuchando a Sakura y la calla con una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda, Sakura queda paralizada por el golpe y lentamente se lleva su mano a su mejilla izquierda y lentamente voltea a ver a Naruto, lo encuentra con el brazo justo donde quedo después de abofetearla, pero la expresión en el rostro de Naruto era mostraba molestia pero sus ojos eran llorosos.

No digas cosas tan entupidas y sin sentido…-surra Naruto en tono molesto al tiempo que baja su brazo.

Naruto…-susurra sorprendida Sakura.

¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas Sakura!-grita eufórico Naruto al tiempo que sus ojos empiezan a derramar lagrimas-¡como puedes decir semejantes estupideces!-exclama Naruto con un tono lloroso al tiempo que baja su cabeza-el unico que no a echo nada por ti soy yo.

Sakura no pudo responder ni comentar a eso, solo se queda contemplando a un cabizbajo Naruto derramando lagrimas-gracias a ti estoy aquí, gracias a ti soy quien soy, de echo…-Naruto levanta su mirada y se la dirige a Sakura, esta jamás había visto a Naruto con aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro-gracias a ti Ino y yo estamos juntos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren de par en par al oir aquello, Naruto aun derramando lagrimas continua-gracias a ti, estoy vivo, en mas de una ocasión me has salvado la vida…en mas de una ocasión has puesto ti vida de una forma u otra en juego para proteger la mía…aun así dices que nunca has hecho nada por mi, gracias a ti Ino y yo somos pareja y pronto mas que novios.

Naruto…-susurra Sakura en un tono de voz lloroso, la expresión llorosa del rostro de Naruto no desaparecía, y su tono de voz era similar que el de Sakura-Sakura, si acaso crees que te odio…te detesto por tu actitud estos últimos meses…te equivocas…Sakura…te amo, aun que Ino es la persona mas importante para mi, tu no dejas de ser importante para mi, sin ti yo no seria nada en este momento, de echo…es probable que ni siquiera estuviera aquí hablando con tigo en este momento.

Las lagrimas en el rostro de Sakura no podían detenerse, Sakura no puede evitar gritar de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas, se lanza a los brazos de Naruto, sin dudarlo Naruto la atrapa uniéndose en un fuerte abrazo de llanto, mientras Sakura no dejaba decir "lo siento" Naruto no sabia que decirle, su silencio era mas que suficiente, sus lagrimas recorriendo el cuello de Sakura expresaban todo lo que Naruto sentía y quería decir en ese momento.

**Bueno, solo un cap mas, los veo en el siguiente, me tardare un poquito por el echo de que actulizare otro fic, hasta entonces, cya ;)**

**P.D: como desconozco la tradición para pedir matrimonio en Japón…hize uso del tradicional anillo -.- me hubiera gustado hacerlo del modo correcto pero simplemente lo desconozco, espero aun asi les halla gustado el cap :-)**


	10. Capitulo Final

Gracias

**Ultimo Cap, y hasta la fecha el cap de Fic mas largo que he escrito, espero sea de su agrado y llene las expectativas de los que han estado leyendo este fic hasta este punto, disfrutenlo :)**

**Gracias****…**

Tres días seguidos, desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba la luna, tres días sin descanso duro la operación que realizo Tsunade sobre Naruto, Ino se presentaba cada día de forma diligente y permanecía siempre al lado de la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba Naruto siempre esperando que alguien saliera, fuese Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, quien sea y que le informara de la condición actual de Naruto, pero nadie salía…por lo menos a informarle, de forma constante entraban médicos ninjas, pero al mismo tiempo salían otros completamente exhaustos.

Era de noche y ya habían pasado exactamente 72 horas desde que Naruto entro en aquella sala, Ino se encontraba en el apartamento de Naruto, había preparado algo de ramen instantáneo -Espero…espero que Naruto y Sakura se encuentre bien-se decía Ino mientras tomaba algunos fideos del ramen-he estado sentada al lado de esa puerta durante tres días, de día a noche…y no he visto ni Tsunade, ni Sakura salir…

Ino coloca la cuchara aun lado deja reposar su cabeza sobre sus manos y una imagen de hace días aparece frente suyo-que habrá sido…que habrá sido esa expresión en el rostro de Sakura-Ino cierra sus ojos intentando descifrar aquella expresión en el rostro de Sakura-que habrá sido...-Ino deja caer su cabeza casi introduciéndola en el ramen instantáneo frete suyo, se lleva las manos y la nuca y queda pensativa por un momento con el humo del ramen dando en su rostro-solo espero que todo este bien…que todo este bien…

Cuarto día, como los días anteriores Ino se encamina al hospital de Konoha solo que esta vez había algo diferente, Shizune se encontraba recostada a la puerta de la entrada con una taza de té caliente en sus manos, al verla los ojos de Ino se llenan de alegría y sale dispara a ver Shizune.

¿¡Que!?-exclama Ino-entonces…Naruto esta…-Shizune asiste con una sonrisa en su rostro-Naruto estará mejor a partir de ahora, en este momento se encuentran descansando.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Ino por un breve instante pero luego noto algo distinto en Shizune, parecía que no había dormido en días, por consiguiente era posible que ni Sakura y Tsunade tampoco, inmediatamente pregunta-Shizune…Sakura y Tsunade…se encuentran bien, por lo que veo…no has dormido mucho que se diga.

Shizune suspira y da un sorbo a su taza de té-ni Sakura, ni Tsunade ni yo pudimos descansar, todas tres éramos parte importante de la técnica empleada, por eso ninguna de las tres tubo descanso alguno, e estado tres días completos sin dormir, en este momento tanto Tsunade como Sakura están descansando.

Ino suspira-me alegro de escucharlo, por algún motivo tenia un extraño presentimiento-Ino levanta la mirada y sonriéndole a Shizune corre a ver a Naruto dejando a Shizune en la entrada.

Shizune suspira y dirigiéndole una mirada al cielo susurra-no tienes idea de cuan cierto era tu presentimiento…

Cuando Ino entra a la habitación de Naruto encuentra las luces apagadas y a este durmiendo, sin hacer ruido se acerca y se coloca justo a lado de su rostro, se arrodilla y encuentra a un Naruto durmiendo de forma placentera, no puede evitar tocar el rostro de Naruto, pero en el momento en el que lo hace Naruto se mueve y susurra-Du…duele….duele mucho

¿Naruto? –este se empieza a mover como si lo estuviesen torturando y repitiendo siempre "duele" Ino asustada intenta controlar a Naruto, usando algo de su entrenamiento medico Ino calma lentamente a Naruto hasta que este queda nuevamente tan apacible como cuando lo encontró.

¿Que…que fue todo eso?-se pregunta Ino, decidida averiguarlo, Ino se sube a la cama y acomoda encima de Naruto, haciendo unos sellos, coloca ambas manos en los costados de la cabeza de Naruto e inmediatamente cierra sus ojos.

Inmediatamente cierra los ojos empieza a ver a través de los ojos de Naruto, empieza a ver sus recuerdos.

¡TENEMOS QUE CONTENERLO!-Ino reconoce la voz, era de Tsunade, las imágenes que vio Ino en ese momento eran borrosas, y muy rápidas, pero hubo un momento en el que Naruto se detuvo en un punto especifico, a su derecha levitando se encontraba Sakura justo encima de un sello en el piso, Naruto no era el unico que sufria, Sakura también

¡Tenemos que empezar antes que el Kyubi se libere, si no lo hacemos ambos podrían morir!-grita Tsunade, nuevamente Naruto empieza a sacudirse del dolor, Ino podía sentir el mismo dolor que Naruto en ese momento, resultaba realmente insoportable-¡AHORA!-grita Tsunade un fuerte dolor en el pecho de Naruto causa que Ino deba romper su técnica.

¿¡QUE…QUE RAYOS!?-Ino se encontraba bañada en sudor y sus ojos estaban horrorizados, Naruto estaba vivo, de eso no había duda, respiraba y se movía frente suyo pero…y Sakura.

Ino inmediatamente se baja de la cama y sale a buscar a Sakura-¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso…porque no lo escuche, que rayos paso?!-Cuando Ino encuentra a un ninja medio lo levanta por el cuello y le grita-¿¡Sakura Haruno, donde se encuentra SAKURA HARUNO!?

Ino al llegar a la habitación de Sakura entra de desesperadamente-Sa…Sakura…-dice en un tono jadeante Ino, Sakura estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, al ver a Ino jadeante le dirige una sonrisa y le dice-hola, no deberías irrumpir así en la habitación de los demás…no sabes si en que condición se encuentra el paciente.

¿Que…que paso?-pregunta Ino de forma jadeante al tiempo que cierra la puerta, la sonrisa de Sakura desparece por un momento.

Creí que Naruto te lo había dicho-responde Sakura, Ino se acerca a la cama mientras recuperaba el aliento, inhala una buena bocanada de aire antes de responder-No…Naruto…Naruto esta aun durmiendo, pero…lo vi…vi lo que sucedió en sus recuerdos.

Sakura le quita la mirada a Ino y la dirige a sus piernas respondiendo-realmente…realmente no creí que viviría para ser yo quien te lo dijera…-Sakura nuevamente le dirige a la mirada a Ino con una sonrisa-para escucharte discutir con migo por lo que estoy a punto de decirte…

Que…que paso, donde estoy-lentamente Naruto empieza a abrir sus ojos encontrando el oscuro techo de su habitación-ya…ya acabo-susurra Naruto, siente que tiene algo en su mano, mas bien, su mano esta entre lazado con otra, voltea a su derecha y encuentra a Ino sentada a su lado mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Buenos días Naruto-susurra Ino en un tono de voz dulce, Naruto le devuelve la misma sonrisa apagada respondiendo-buenos días Ino…tu mano…se siente bien.

El silencio reino por un momento, se podía respirar una atmósfera tranquila y revitalizarte, de un momento a otro la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se desapareció, dirigiendo la mirada al techo se disponía a decir algo cuando Ino lo interrumpe y comenta en un ton de voz suave-no te preocupes, Sakura se encuentra bien.

Naruto rápidamente le dirige una mirada a Ino sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar-como…

Sakura me lo dijo, me dijo a que los sometieron, y…-Ino suelta la mano de Naruto, su tono se torno lloroso, una lagrima cae en encima de la mano de Naruto-y…porque lo hizo.

Naruto se sienta como puede, pero al hacerlo, Ino se lanza al pecho de Naruto, llorando.

I…Ino-susurra Naruto, Ino separa su rostro del de Naruto y en tono lloroso y empieza a narrar un pequeño fragmento de su discusión con Sakura

"Me lancé contra Sakura la tome por el cuello de su bata y le grite-¡porque demonios lo hiciste, porque demonios hiciste eso Sakura!

Ella me respondió muy tranquilamente-por lo que vi cuando fuiste a buscar a Tsunade

De que hablas-grite nuevamente

Lo siento Ino, no puedo decírtelo, es Naruto quien debe hacerlo, pero…créeme que es un milagro que este viva

De que…de hablas-la solté, realmente no sabia de lo que hablaba, lo único que me había dicho Sakura era que utilizo Tsunade uso una técnica para salvarte de lo contrario te quitarían el kyubi y eso te mataría"

Naruto no se atrevia a intervenir, solo se limitaba a escuchar a Ino por ahora.

"Busque a Shizune y le exigi que me explicara que fue lo que te hicieron, Shizune no tuvo mas remedio que explicármelo

Tsunade jamás le dijo el nombre de la técnica lo único que sabia era lo complejo de esta, constaba no tan solo en pasar las células de un cuerpo a otro, si no que también cada cadena de ADN existente en tu cuerpo a tus nuevas células, básicamente es un intercambio de cuerpo perfecto, pero debido a la complejidad de la técnica es difícil que mantener vivo a ambos en el proceso y que como es uno de ellos el que se quiere salvar…es el que se logra mantener vivo mientras que el otro…"

El otro…-Ino nuevamente revienta en llanto y se lanza al pecho de Naruto, Naruto le coloca la mano en la espalda y empieza a acariciar a Ino-el otro muere…que se requiere de un milagro para que sobreviva…¿no es así?

Ino frota su cabeza contra el pecho de Naruto asistiendo, levanta su mirada a Naruto encontrando en este su típica sonrisa-Sakura no tan sólo me salvo…si no que también te salvo y nos dio una oportunidad a los dos, estas feliz por el echo de que estoy bien…pero estas triste porque nuestra mejor amiga morirá, y no sabemos cuando.

Naruto…-Ino estaba apunto de reventar en llanto nuevamente cuando Naruto le coloca su dedo índice en labio, por un momento el silencio reina nuevamente, Naruto le limpia las lagrimas a Ino y acerca su rostro al de esta en un tono suave y dulce le dice-yo también quiero llorar…pero prefiero sonreír…prefiero que Sakura me recuerde sonriendo que llorando…

Naruto se separa de Ino y coloca su mano izquierda frente al rostro de Ino, los ojos de Ino casi salen de sus orbitas al ver lo que había en la mano de Naruto, el pequeño de anillo de compromiso que Sakura ya había visto-Sakura es muy importante para los dos…porque no le permitimos ver lo que ello logro, ¿eh Ino?

Ino levanta nuevamente la mirada y susurra el nombre de Naruto, este pregunta en un tono de voz muy suave-dime Ino…te casarías con migo.

Pareciera que Ino fuera a reventar nuevamente en llanto, pero se limpia la cara y asiste mostrando una simple sonrisa que lo decia todo.

Naruto-susurra Ino haciendo que Naruto se extralle ya que tenia tiempo sin verla sonrojarse.

¿Qué sucede Ino?-pregunta Naruto en un tono ingenuo

Fuera de esto…de esto me pides…quisiera, tengo que decirte algo…y pedirte un favor, un enorme favor-responde Ino en un tono voz mas calmado y sereno.

Sakura sale oficialmente a la semana del hospital, aun así Tsunade no podía arriesgarse a darle mas misiones, debido a su nueva condición física, resultaba imposible determinar cuando y donde le Sakura podría dar su ultimo respiro, comprometer a algún equipo de esta forma era algo que Tsunade no podía permitir, Sakura acepta esto de buena manera, por lo menos Tsunade le permitía seguir como medico ninja, para Sakura eso era muy importante.

Naruto sale a los pocos días de salir Sakura, a diferencia de Sakura, Tsunade decide no asignarle misiones a Naruto por el momento hasta finalizar un gran numero de exámenes físicos para determinar que la condición de Naruto estuviera en optimas condiciones, no pensaba arriesgarse a Naruto después de esos tres días seguidos.

Exactamente después de salir del hospital, lo primero que Naruto e Ino hicieron fue darle la noticia la padre Ino quien en primera instancia casi se desmaña en conjunto a la mama de Ino, aun asi estaba orgullosos de su hija por la decisión que acaba de tomar, lo sorprendente es que al dia siguiente mas de media aldea ya sabia de los planes de Naruto e Ino,

El padre de Ino se habia ofrecido preparar la boda de esta, aun que este queria hacer una enorme boda Ino termina amenizándolo de muerte para que la haga SEGÚN los planes de ella y Naruto.

Habian pasado ya varios dias, era sabado en la mañana, Naruto estaba comprando algunas cosas en el mercado cuando ve a la distancia a Sakura comprando tambien

¡Sakura!-esta responde al grito de Naruto, cuando voltea ya Naruto estaba a su lado jadeando

¿Como estas Sakura?-pregunta Naruto en algo cansado, Sakura suelta una risita y responde-veo que aun no has puesto a entrenar-a lo que Naruto responde moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

Naruto le pide a Sakura que le acompañe a hacer las compras, esta acepta gustosa, al medio día hacen una parada en Ramen Ichiraku aunque Naruto invita Sakura decide pagar su plato, Naruto termina por ceder y después de comer continúan con las compras.

Bien, ya termine…¿me acompañas a llevarlas o tienes algo que hacer? –pregunta Naruto mientras sacaba su cabeza de entre las dos grandes bolsas que llevaba, Sakura no puede evitar soltar una risita antes de responder-claro, no ahí problema.

Naruto responde con sonrisa seda media vuelta y se pone a caminar, lo curioso era que la ruta que toma Naruto no era la de su casa

Naruto…realmente puedes ver con ese par de bolsas bloqueándote la vista, porque…-Naruto interrumpe a Sakura sin detenerse-en esa dirección queda mi apartamento, voy a llevar esto a mi casa.

¿Tu casa?-pregunta Sakura un tanto confundida-no querrás decir a la casa de Ino (aun que tampoco queda en esa dirección).

Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que tenia preparado una sorpresa-responde Naruto sin detenerse, Sakura sigue caminando y queda algo confundida, hasta que cae en cuenta del comentario de Naruto

¡Un segundo, estas diciendo que…!-Naruto se detiene voltea a ver a Sakura encontrándola completamente sonrojada, Naruto le muestra su típica sonrisa, repuesta suficiente para Sakura.

Esa Ino-gruñe Sakura haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se aleje,.

Cálmate Sakura, no pasa nada, por el contrario…me gusto enterarme de eso-el rostro de Sakura vuelve a sonrojarse pero esta vez mas era un tono mas intenso.

Ven, te mostrare-añade Naruto tranquilamente y continua su camino, Sakura inmediatamente lo sigue.

Siguen caminando, hasta llegar al centro de Konoha, una casa normal, nada en especial, de color blanca de un solo.

Esta…esta es tu casa-comenta Sakura sorprendida, dado la ubicación de la misma, esta tendía a ser un poco costosa.

Dime…dime Naruto como conseguiste el dinero para comprar esta casa-comenta Sakura al tiempo que entran al patio interno.

Algunas revistas para adultos-responde Naruto muy tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta para entrar.

¿¡Que…que cosa!?-exclama Sakura mientras seguía a Naruto.

Cuando estoy falto de dinero, solo tengo una forma rápida de conseguir dinero…un Harem no Jutsu y Jiraiya-responde Naruto

Pero por favor…no le digas eso a Ino, me mataría si se entera-añade Naruto volteándose y mostrando una expresión nerviosa.

Sakura muestra una expresión maliciosa al comienzo pero al final responde en un tono bastante normal-de acuerdo.

La casa estaba un poco sucia, y la boda se realizaría en dos días, Naruto pensaba llevar a Ino a esa casa después de la boda, pero dado las condiciones de la casa…

Naruto le pide ayuda a Sakura para ponerla habitable, Sakura acepta sin reproche, aun que Sakura se sorprende de todo el dinero que pudo hacer con Jiraiya, la casa estaba completamente ambientada, refrigerador, camas en los cuartos, la casa lo que tenia era polvo, con ayuda de Sakura la casa queda reluciente dentro de poco, una vez terminaron Naruto y Sakura se quedan hablando, hasta que da la hora de cenar, por el bienestar de su estomago, Sakura decide preparar la cena al ofrecerse Naruto a hacerla.

Después de cenar, Naruto la invita al piso de arriba, hablando hasta que se empieza a hacer mas de noche, Sakura empieza a sentirse mas cansada y se disponía a irse, Naruto se acerca por detrás pasándole el brazo derecho por debajo del pecho la abraza, Sakura no tarda en sonrojarse.

Na…Naruto te importaría soltarme-dice Sakura en un tono nervioso.

Claro…solo quiero preguntarte algo-el tono de voz de Naruto resultaba profundo y empezaba asustar un poco a Sakura-quieres pasar la noche con migo Sakura.

¡¿Qué?!-exclama Sakura rápidamente gira para ver a Naruto encontrando un sonrisa dulce en su rostro-pero…e Ino…

Naruto suelta unas especie de risita y suelta a Sakura para no presionarla, rápidamente esta se voltea quedando a unos pasos de Naruto-en el hospital…Ino no tan solo me dijo acerca de su cambio de cuerpos, si no que me pidió que le hiciera un favor-Naruto se rasca la nuca y aparece un expresión nerviosa en su rostro-claro esta se adelanto a mi…porque yo pensaba pedirle permiso para esto…

Y…que es…"esto"-pregunta Sakura nerviosa y sonrojada, Naruto dirige nuevamente su mirada a Sakura y sin moverse responde en un tono muy sereno-dedicarte un día.

¿Qué…que cosa?-pregunta Sakura confundida, Naruto suspira-dedicarte un día Sakura, no importara lo que hagamos, donde salgamos, lo que piensen los demás…lo que importa es que te dedique un día cada semana.

Y…esa petición-pregunta Sakura mas extrañada todavía, Naruto avanza un paso-Me salvaste la vida…a la vez la de Ino y gracias a ti, Ino y yo vamos a tener nuestra boda dentro de dos días…pero a cambio la vida que te queda es la que debía quedarme a mi, segundo Tsunade quizás te queden algunas semanas, meses o quizás un año, o incluso podrías morir mañana, es imposible determinarlo…lo que sabe es que no pasaras de un año…-Naruto suspira y mira al suelo por un momento, levanta su mirada y añade-por eso yo le ambos concordamos en esto, en que te dedique un dia…que pases un día con la persona que amas sin remordimientos…

Naruto…-susurra Sakura al tiempo que una lagrima aparecía en su ojo derecho, Naruto le sonríe y en un tono dulce le dice-Sakura…para mi eres mas que un novia…-esto hace que los ojos de Sakura se abran de par en par mostrando un asombro enorme-…pero menos que una esposa…Ino será mi esposa, la persona mas importante para mi, mi familia…tu eres la persona que le sigue, pero también…eres parte de mi familia Sakura.

Sakura no puede contener su llanto y se lanza a los brazos de Naruto, derribándolo.

¡Gracias Naruto, Gracias…!-Naruto lleva su brazo derecho a la espalda de Sakura, al levantar la mirada Sakura encuentra a Naruto sonriéndole como siempre, aun así Sakura deja de llorar y rápidamente se limpia las lagrimas.

Naruto…quiero…quiero que me prometas algo-pide Sakura en tono muy serio, Naruto extrallado por el tono responde-¿que cosa?

Aprende a controlarte-¿controlarme?-pregunta Naruto por la respuesta que daba Sakura.

Cada vez que usas al Kuiby mueres lentamente, no te entregue mi vida para que en un solo día tires la mitad de ella al drenaje….como ninja tu vida por lo general correrá peligro, pero por lo menos puedes alargarla si aprendes a luchar sin dejarte llevar por tus emociones, promete que solo usaras al Kuiby SOLO si llegase ser EXTREMADAMENTE necesario y no por que perdiste el control de tus emociones, por favor…prométemelo.

Naruto se no da respuesta de forma inmediata, pero su respuesta es la siguiente-lo juro Sakura, lo juro.

Sakura muestra una sonrisa pero luego se sonroja y le aparte la mirada a Naruto, este se extraña al verla sonrojada, tímidamente Sakura pregunta-Naruto…tu crees…tu crees q…-Sakura le dirige la mirada nuevamente los labios de Naruto se sellan con los suyos, por un momento Sakura quedo un estado de Shock, lentamente cierra sus ojos, y se deja llevar por la aquella sensación siendo esta vez realmente correspondida…

A los dos días siguientes se da la boda de Ino y Naruto, una boda sencilla tal cual pidió Ino pero a la que no falta nadie.

Aun que Sakura veía a Naruto e Ino casi a diario, los sabados por algun motivo resultaba especiales, Sakura se presentaba en la casa de Naruto dado que este no podía hacer misiones todavía siempre lo encontraba ahí tanto Ino como Naruto traban a Sakura como si fuera parte de ella, Sakura jamás en su vida se pudo haber sentido tan feliz como lo era pasar cada sábado en la compañía de no tan solo Naruto…si no también de Ino.

Aun y cuando todos los sábados eran muy animados, para los tres, esto termino muy pronto, a los cinco meses de haberse realizado la operación Sakura sufrió de un fuerte ataque cardiaco, al cual no sobrevivió, murió un viernes, fue enterrada el sábado.

Naruto…-era de noche alrededor de las nueve, ese mismo sábado y Naruto no se había movido desde frente de la lapida de Sakura desde la tarde.

Déjame…déjame pasar este ultimo día con ella-susurra Naruto en un tono lloroso, Ino no quería acercarse, en su lugar deja a Naruto sentado frente a la lapida.

Eran las diez, la noche era aterradoramente fría, y Naruto no se había movido, al sentir que alguien le coloca una mano en su hombro voltea a ver encontrando a Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro y cargando en el otro brazo un cobertor grueso-No les importa…si les hago compañía…

Una sonrisa que simplemente mostraba felicidad aparece en el rostro de Naruto, se limpia la cara y responde aun algo lloroso-no…no creo que a Sakura le importe.

Ino se acomoda al lado de Naruto y se arropan ambos con el mismo cobertor, ambos se quedan observando la lapida de su amiga, hasta ambos quedar dormidos.

La mañana del día siguiente fue realmente revitalizarte, ambos se despiertan al mismo tiempo con los primeros rayos de sol, lo primero que hace Ino es voltear a ver a Naruto y le pregunta con un tono apagado-te sientes mejor Naruto.

Naruto responde con un tono igual-si…gracias.

Para eso estoy no…para ayudarte en los momentos difíciles…no es así mi amor…-responde Ino mostrando un sonrisa, Naruto le devuelve la misma sonrisa respondiéndole-así es…gracias nuevamente.

Naruto se levanta e inmediatamente ayuda a Ino a colocarse de pie, pero antes de irse Naruto se acerca a la lapida, se arrodilla y saca un Kunai de su bolsillo.

¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunta Ino mientras recogía el cobertor, Naruto no responde, al levantarse le deja ver a Ino lo que hizo.

Me parece…que es lo mas apropiado-comenta Ino con un tono de voz un tanto triste, Naruto le quita el cobertor a Ino y tomándola de la mano le dice en un tono de voz apagado-vamos a casa Ino.

Ino asiste dejando aquel lugar.

En la lapida de Sakura en la parte inferior, Naruto había dibujado un solo Kanji, una sola palabra, Gracias……

**Me tomo casi un año terminarlo, pero lo logre, como dije, espero este fic les haya gustado, haganmelo saber por favor, nos vemos pronto, estoy escribiendo un Fic de Zelda…de echo de Ganondorf, para que sepan…por si les interesa, nos vemos, hasta entonces, cya ;)**


End file.
